


Black Shout

by Gaby_Marie, Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, F/F, Forced Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Rebellion, The Princess and the Knight, This is a cliche but I don't care, alpha gelding, knights and warriors
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_Marie/pseuds/Gaby_Marie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes/pseuds/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes
Summary: Rinko es la princesa Omega del reino de Ewigkeit que ha sido comprometida con la Alfa heredera del reino de Wahl, Yukina. Sin embargo, Rinko no desea casarse con Yukina ni estar con nadie más que no sea su siempre fiel y leal protectora Sayo. Sayo es una Alfa que ha sido entrenada desde niña para proteger a la princesa de su reino. Para obtener este puesto, Sayo tuvo que renunciar a algo más que sólo su infancia, ella perdió la conexión con su Alfa para poder estar al lado de la princesa Omega sin ser un peligro para ella. Rinko y Sayo tendrán que superar muchos obstáculos para poder estar juntas pues no sólo tendrán que romper el compromiso con Wahl, también se verán en medio de una guerra y una rebelión contra las injusticias y la opresión que existe en los reinos.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. El comienzo del viaje

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí la historia que escribió mi esposa y que le he ido ayudando a editar y a encausar la trama para crear su pequeña historia Omegaverse RinSayo que tanto quería ella y yo también. Nunca le crean cuando ella diga que quiere una historia pequeña porque de pronto se pone a escribir y su historia de 10k se convierte en 100k.  
> Esta historia tiene los clichés que mas amamos y pues nada, es un gran cliché hermoso.

—Shirokane sama, ya es la hora —la voz dura de la subcomandante Hikawa Sayo resonó en la habitación, entre la penumbra.

—¿Podríamos esperar... un poco más? —desde el balcón de la habitación iluminado tan solo por la luz de la luna que comenzaba a menguar para dar paso al nebuloso amanecer, se encontraba la princesa del reino, Shirokane Rinko. 

—Eso es imposible, todo está programado para partir en media hora, no podemos retrasarnos —las esmeraldas en sus orbes resplandecieron al ver la hermosa silueta de la mujer siendo bañada por la luz de la luna. 

La princesa la estaba viendo con una mirada suplicante a la cual no podía resistirse, pero aun así, tenía un deber que cumplir, siendo su guardia personal no podía desviarse de su misión. 

—Es solo que… quisiera ver el amanecer... sólo una vez más desde mi ventana… por favor… Sayo-san —suplicó una vez más Rinko, volviendo la vista al firmamento anhelando una libertad que sabía no tendría nunca. 

—Yo… bueno, veré que puedo hacer, regresaré por usted en 20 minutos —la miró una última vez antes de dejar la habitación reprendiéndose en el fondo, la dulce voz de la princesa siempre había sido su debilidad más profunda, y aunque quisiera negarse, esa chica siempre encontraba la forma de hacer lo que quisiera con ella. 

—Gracias Sayo-san —exclamó en un susurro y un hondo suspiro se escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrará.

—Disfrute sus últimos minutos en casa, princesa —Sayo habló a la nada cuando por fin estuvo fuera de la habitación, le estaba regalando un poco más de tiempo para que Rinko pudiera despedirse de la vida que había conocido hasta ese momento.

Cómo heredera al trono de la corona del reino de Ewigkeit, siendo una Omega, Shirokane Rinko tenía la obligación de desposarse con un Alfa para poder convertirse en reina y heredar su preciado reino. Sin embargo eso no era algo que quisiera hacer. Ni casarse, ni volverse reina. Ella sólo fue educada desde niña para poder cumplir con sus responsabilidades y, llegando a su mayoría de edad, era el momento de cumplir con la carga impuesta sobre ella. 

Hikawa Sayo, por su lado, había acompañado a Rinko desde que eran niñas. A temprana edad había sido preparada y entrenada no sólo para ser la mejor de las guerreras y sino también para dar su vida al servicio de la corona, específicamente Shirokane Rinko. No había nada más importante para la familia Shirokane que la línea de sucesión y, siendo Rinko hija única, la prioridad era protegerla por sobre todas las cosas. 

Para ello habían encargado buscar en el reino a la persona adecuada para llevar a cabo esa tarea. De entre cientos de niños seleccionaron a los alfas más aptos para servir a la corona, pero sólo una fue la elegida. De entre las hijas de la casa Hikawa, fue la mayor de las gemelas Hikawa, Sayo quien tuvo que renunciar a su vida para ofrendarla solamente a la protección y dedicación de Shirokane Rinko. Siendo ella un alfa y la princesa un omega, en condiciones normales no habrían permitido su convivencia, así que como requisito para ejercer su nueva posición, fue sometida a una castración con fuertes supresores que casi le cuestan la vida. Ella había sobrevivido a pesar de que el lazo con su alfa interior fue cortado para evitar que pudiera establecer un vínculo con cualquier omega.

El reino de Ewigkeit era próspero y rico en recursos minerales, por lo que fue codiciado por muchos tanto dentro como fuera, razón por la que se hizo blanco de ser disputado como un botín de guerra. La reina, madre de Rinko, al ver el peligro que se cernía sobre su casa y su reino, hizo arreglos con el reino vecino y principal amenaza de Ewigkeit, para apaciguar los brotes de violencia interna y los peligros externos. 

Gobernado por la casa Minato, el reino de Wahl se había hecho fuerte y poderoso a base de la guerra inmisericorde y, aunque al principio no estuvo interesado en hacer un pacto con Ewigkeit, la reina logró su cometido para evitar un derramamiento de sangre todavía mayor. Se había establecido que ambas herederas de dichos reinos, al ser mayores de edad se unieran en matrimonio. La heredera de la familia Minato, Yukina, se desposaría con Rinko para que al fin ambos reinos pudieran ser uno solo y por algún tiempo las cosas se apaciguaron en la superficie. 

Rinko y Yukina se habían conocido poco después de establecerse el pacto. Por temporadas, incluso una de las dos viajaba al reino de la otra para aprender sobre su cultura y gobierno, sin embargo, a pesar de esos intentos de acercamiento Yukina no había logrado establecer un vinculo con Rinko, eran en una palabra, incompatibles. 

Todos le aseguraban a Rinko, como consuelo, que eso cambiaría cuando fuera marcada como la omega de Yukina, pero ella estaba segura de que no había forma de que las cosas cambiarán entre ellas. Sentía un terrible rechazo ante la presencia de su prometida y ésta probablemente sería la última vez que tendría que viajar, pues la boda se llevaría a cabo en el palacio Minato en el reino de Wahl y después de eso, nada sería igual para ella. Jamás volvería a casa.

—No podemos esperar más, Shirokane-sama —transcurridos los minutos prometidos, Sayo irrumpió nuevamente en la habitación. 

—Um, está bien Sayo-san —Rinko emitió un largo suspiro dejando que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaran su rostro—. No podríamos sólo… desaparecer el carruaje en el camino... ¿verdad? 

—Por supuesto que no, Shirokane-sama —la miró entornando los ojos y su corazón se sintió pesado—, es mi deber llevarla hasta su prometida y, es justo lo que haré.

Si había algo que Rinko admiraba de Sayo era su entereza y determinación. No importaba la situación en la que estuviera, ella siempre cumpliría su deber, incluso a pesar de sí misma. Secretamente envidiaba esa cualidad, ya que si ella fuera así, estaba segura que no sufriría tanto para poder cumplir con sus obligaciones y aceptaría ese matrimonio forzado. 

—Lo sé...

Rinko se puso de pie finalmente, dejando que su largo cabello negro cayera hasta su cintura, mientras sus tristes ojos violeta recorrían una vez más su habitación antes de iniciar su nueva vida. Se sentía abrumada con la responsabilidad impuesta sobre ella.

El corazón de Sayo se aceleró al ver la silueta de la mujer acercarse hasta donde estaba. La princesa siempre tuvo una especie de imán para ella. No importaba en donde estuviera, siempre podía sentir su presencia. Cada vez era más difícil controlar a su alfa, sin importar cuántos supresores tomará, la presencia de Rinko terminaba alterandola. Pero esperaba que su sufrimientos acabara pronto, cuando Minato Yukina, tomará a Rinko como su Omega y ella por fin pudiera deshacer el lazo que había formado, involuntariamente, con Rinko. 

La unión entre ambas casas, Minato y Shirokane, había generado revuelo en las Naciones vecinas, pues de concretarse la unión, el poder que obtendrían ambas familias sería tan grande que probablemente se terminaría la frágil paz que habían forjado con el paso de los años. 

El reino de Wahl, se caracterizaba por una intensa actividad bélica, sin embargo, sus campañas cesaron cuando comprometieron a su heredera con la heredera de Ewigkeit, y se forjó una paz endeble entre los reinos de alrededor, debido a que gracias a esa jugada, no necesitarían seguir invadiendo pueblos, una nación entera les sería servida en bandeja de plata. 

Sin embargo, los mismos ciudadanos de Ewigkeit, eran los primeros en estar en contra de esa unión, tanto del matrimonio de su princesa como de la fusión de los reinos, y por lo tanto, conforme la fecha de la boda se acercaba, las revueltas se habían hecho más constantes y agresivas. Para rematar el tema, incluso en el interior de Wahl, había facciones que se oponían con fuerza a todo eso y también buscaban la forma de romper el pacto, más por la codicia de saquear a tener que compartir.

La encargada personal de la seguridad de la princesa era Sayo Hikawa, pero debido al estado crítico en el que se encontraba la ciudad y con tantas amenazas que se habían recibido, la comandante de la guardia real también se involucró en el complicado operativo con el cual realizarían la movilización de la princesa hasta el reino vecino. 

Hina y Sayo no solo eran hermanas, eran hermanas gemelas que provenían de una familia de tradición en el ejército real. Su madre había sido la comandante anterior y ellas seguían sus pasos muy de cerca. 

Debido a que ambas niñas habían mostrado excelentes aptitudes para el servicio del ejército y a su intachable historial familiar, se les consideró dentro de la selección para ocupar el puesto de protectora de la princesa. Muchos niños y niñas alfa del reino de Ewigkeit fueron llevados al palacio y puestos a prueba para ganar ese lugar. Después de diversas pruebas, sólo Sayo permaneció en pie reclamando ese honor.

A pesar de que Hina no consiguió el puesto, la naturaleza extrovertida que la menor de las Hikawa poseía le dio muchas más oportunidades para dirigir el ejército tras los pasos de su madre y fue preparada para asumir esa responsabilidad más tarde. En el caso de Sayo, su naturaleza fría la hizo perfecta para el trabajo que se había ganado al lado de la princesa, se requería a alguien que pudiera cuidarla de cerca sin tener el riesgo de las ataduras emocionales o de dejarse llevar por el instinto. 

Para la arriesgada misión de trasladar a la princesa de Ewigkeit a Wahl, tanto Hina como Sayo participaron para coordinar todo el asunto.

Rinko fue llevada a uno de los carruajes que habían preparado para el viaje ocultando su identidad debajo de un velo oscuro que impedía ver si era ella o no. Era otra medida de seguridad impuesta. Se sorprendió al ver que había mucha más gente de la que esperaba encontrar. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberle pedido más tiempo a Sayo y probablemente haberla metido en algún apuro al retrasar toda la logística planeada. 

Con los años de convivencia con las hermanas, le era muy fácil distinguir quién era quién, puesto que había aprendido a distinguir las sutiles y no tan sutiles diferencias entre ellas. La estatura de Sayo que sobresalía de la de Hina, el cabello trenzado y corto de Hina contra el cabello suelto y largo de Sayo y las pequeñas arrugas en el rostro, Sayo tenía el ceño más marcado por su constante seriedad y Hina tenía hoyuelos alrededor de los labios por su casi eterna sonrisa. Sin embargo, la tarea no era tan sencilla cuando ambas mujeres iban vestidas de manera idéntica y además se habían arreglado el cabello de la misma manera para ocultar la diferencia más notable. Las botas militares igualaron sus estaturas terminando de confundir, incluso a sus subordinados.

Cuando no podía confiar en sus ojos, Rinko se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Tal vez sus ojos no sabían quién era Sayo, pero su aura nunca mentía. Sabía, desde hace algún tiempo aunque no supo realmente el momento exacto, cuando Sayo estaba cerca, si estaba feliz, triste o enojada, realmente podía percibir cualquier cambio en su estado de ánimo, pero más que nada podía sentir una calidez que no sentía con nadie más cuando estaban solamente ellas dos juntas. 

Jamás le había preguntado a alguien si era real el sentir tal cosa, pero asumió que se trataba de una habilidad de su Omega e ignoró el asunto. 

La tradición dictaba que los reinos cuyos gobernantes tuvieran alfas y omegas, serían los más prósperos en los años venideros, debido a que se aseguraba la fertilidad y continuidad de la sangre. 

La familia Shirokane estuvo en serios aprietos cuando, en el parto, la madre Omega de Rinko había fallecido. Después de eso, su madre Alfa se había negado a tomar y establecer un vínculo con alguna otra Omega. Si bien, las mujeres y algunos hombres, habían compartido la cama de la reina, ninguno había logrado obtener el favor suficiente para ocupar el lugar como su cónyuge y tener más hijos. Razón por la cual Rinko era tan valiosa para el reino y para los intereses de la corona al ser la única heredera.

El carácter tímido de Rinko le hacía difícil acercarse a la gente y formar relaciones con ellos. Toda su vida la había pasado encerrada en el palacio, recibiendo la mejor educación eso sí, pero tal aislamiento sólo había acentuando su carácter introvertido, razón por la cual jamás se relacionó con otros omegas u otros alfas que pudieran ser sus guía en esos menesteres. Nadie fuera de los betas que le servían o de Sayo como su protectora, además de la reina, podían acercarse a Rinko. Ni siquiera Hina podía hacerlo sin que estuviera Sayo presente.

La primera vez que su celo llegó, la tomó por sorpresa convirtiéndose en, tal vez, los peores días de su vida. El dolor apareció de pronto en medio de la noche y fue tan intenso y desgarrador que tuvieron que llamar al médico real de urgencia.

Nadie le había explicado a Rinko lo que sucedería ni mucho menos le habían dado la medicación adecuada para evitar los dolores del estro, esto debido a que no se esperaba su celo todavía. Había sucedido de forma prematura un año antes.

Desde ese momento, y para evitar accidentes con los pocos alfas que estaban cerca de ella (Hina, su madre e incluso Sayo), a Rinko se le recluía en una cámara que lograba aislarla de todo estímulo externo y de esa manera, protegerla de ser tomada por error por alguien que no fuera su prometida. El periodo de celo de un Omega tan sólo ocurría dos veces al año, por lo que de 3 a 6 días que duraba el estro, debía estar recluida en la cámara de calor cuando este venía.

El hecho de que su celo se adelantara, llevó a que sucediera todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Desde hace, al menos un par de años, se había planificando la gran boda en el reino de Wahl, y por supuesto, su estro también había sido tomado en cuenta para tan importante celebración. Se contó el tiempo después del primer celo y se estableció la fecha del próximo como la ideal para celebrar el matrimonio y que se cerrará el pacto entre Ewigkeit y Wahl.

Habían pasado poco más de 5 meses desde eso y con el tiempo tan justo como lo tenían para el siguiente celo, la operación debía ser exitosa sin importar cuántos soldados fueran requeridos para ello. El destino de la paz de Ewigkeit estaba en juego.

Habían dispuesto dos grandes caravanas, que serían lideradas cada una por una de las hermanas Hikawa. A pesar de que Sayo era la guardia personal de la princesa, las habilidades de combate de Hina la tenían catalogada como la mano derecha de la Reina, la mejor guerrera de Ewigkeit, y por lo tanto, era esperado que fuera ella quien se encargará de proteger a la princesa en esta misión. Sin embargo con las medidas tomadas para hacer cada caravana una copia exacta de la otra, no se sabía en qué carruaje sería transportada la princesa, ya que otra chica había sido colocada en el otro carruaje con la misma vestimenta que la princesa y el velo sobre su rostro. 

Las caravanas tenían trazadas rutas diferentes, y las acompañaban al menos 50 de los mejores soldados del reino. Parecía una operación monumental, pero la reina no estaba dispuesta a poner a su hija en riesgo, o más bien, poner el pacto en peligro.

Una vez dentro del carruaje de una de las dos caravanas, Rinko se dio cuenta que el interior había sido cubierto por completo con placas de acero, las usuales ventanas habían sido reducidas a pequeñas rendijas que habían sido reforzadas para impedir que alguien entrara, o que ella escapara (también lo pensó). Sabía lo complicado que sería el traslado, pero no esperaba un movimiento tan grande y elaborado. Tanto ajetreo terminó haciendo que se sintiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Se sentía como un animal en una jaula camino del matadero, y la realidad no distaba mucho de eso. Al final de su viaje la esperaba una Alfa que estaba dispuesta a tomarla, marcarla y convertirla en una posesión más de las que ya tenía. Su destino siempre fue ser una moneda de cambio al servicio de los intereses de su madre.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Shirokane-sama? —preguntó una de las gemelas Hikawa, asomándose por la puerta para corroborar el estado de la princesa, en un inicio no supo distinguir quién de las dos era.

—Si… si, estoy bien —dijo manteniéndose todavía detrás del velo, pero no se sentía realmente así.

—Me disculpo por utilizar un carruaje tan tosco, diferente de los que está acostumbrada a utilizar, pero traté de que su interior fuera lo más cómodo posible para que no sufra tanto en el traslado. 

—No tiene que disculparse. Esto está… muy bien, gracias... Sayo-san —pronunció el nombre de su guardiana al darse cuenta por el aura que la rodeaba de quien era y por algunos segundos dejó que la calma que intentaba infundir la Alfa la alcanzara. 

Sayo le entregó una canasta, la cual, por su olor, Rinko supo que llevaba comida. 

—Trate de comer algo princesa, será un largo viaje —el rostro de Rinko se ruborizó después de aceptar la leve conexión entre ellas y, con torpeza, recibió la canasta que colocó a un lado de ella—. Partiremos en unos minutos, cualquier cosa que necesite, comuníquemelo enseguida, pero haremos paradas programadas para descansar —Sayo se quedó callada un largo minuto, tan solo mirando a Rinko, lo cual puso más nerviosa a la Omega porque de manera inconsciente estaban tirando una de la otra con sus auras, ambas estaban intranquilas—. Si todo sale bien, estaremos en el reino de Wahl para el amanecer del séptimo día, así que no se preocupe su majestad —Sayo no esperó la respuesta de Rinko y cerró la puerta dejando a la Omega en el interior. 

—Gracias… Sayo-san —le dijo a la nada puesto que ya estaba sola.

Rinko pudo notar el cambio de voz de su protectora. Su siempre firme pero gentil forma de referirse a ella, cambiaba en un segundo cuando desempeñaba su papel al frente de sus soldados. La orgullosa, severa e inflexible Hikawa Sayo era cálida y cordial cuando estaba con ella, aún cuando jamás habían cruzado la línea establecida, Rinko podía sentir que estaban más cerca con el paso del tiempo.

Había pasado muchos años tratando de entender lo que Sayo le hacía sentir, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no importaba lo que pudiera sentir o no sentir por ella, el único papel que Sayo podría desempeñar en su vida sería el de su cuidadora, y por mucho que deseara que fuera ella con quién tuviera que casarse en lugar de con Minato Yukina, al final la suerte estaba echada para ambas. 

  
  


El camino fue relativamente tranquilo los primeros días. Se podía escuchar la conversación ligera que mantenía la caballería que la rodeaba y de vez en cuando podía escuchar a Sayo a lo lejos dando órdenes. Estaba siendo un viaje bastante tedioso, más que de costumbre, ni siquiera la distracción de los libros que Sayo había colocado para ella en el carruaje para distraerla estaban funcionando. Seguía renuente a la idea del matrimonio e imploró a todos los Dioses que existieron, existen y existirán, que intervinieran e hicieran que algo detuviera su camino de espinas, pero nada sucedía y ella estaba más desesperada cada vez. En medio de su tribulación, comenzó a prestar más oídos a lo que pasaba fuera de su celda transportadora. Prácticamente se pegó a la ventanilla cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención. 

—¿Es cierto que Hikawa-dono está comprometida? 

_ "¿Hikawa Sayo o Hikawa Hina?" _ Pensó Rinko queriendo que le aclararan de quién hablaban.

—¿No lo sabías? —la risa del guardia cortó sus palabras por un momento—. Su prometida llegó esta semana a la ciudad. 

—No lo sabía, ¿quién es ella? —preguntó con curiosidad y Rinko también se hizo la misma pregunta.

_ "¡Si! ¿Quién es ella y por qué no sabía sobre ello?" _ Rinko estaba contrariada de no haber escuchado la noticia antes, esto era importante. 

—Es una Omega, de la familia Hazawa —el guardia respondió todavía riendo—. Dicen que es muy linda, una Omega tierna y dócil que va a calentar la cama de Hikawa-dono. Seguramente van a tener muchos cachorros pronto.

El corazón de Rinko se aceleró sin razón. Había escuchado nombrar ese apellido antes, pero no recordaba exactamente de dónde. Quería preguntar a quien de las Hikawa se referían pero entrometerse en la conversación estaba fuera de cuestión. Rinko sabía que una vez llegaran a Wahl y ella fuera reclamada por Yukina, era casi seguro que Sayo sería apartada de su puesto y, probablemente como pago a sus años de servicio le hubieran arreglado un matrimonio ventajoso para su posición. 

—¡Hey ustedes! No se distraigan, estamos por llegar al punto de seguridad, no quiero errores —la voz de Sayo interrumpió en el momento menos oportuno cortando la cháchara de los guardias y ella se quedó sin obtener más información.

—¡En seguida Hikawa-dono! —gritaron los guardias y Rinko se dejó caer en su asiento golpeando su espalda con el respaldo.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría y con más fuerza enfocó su mente en oraciones a los Dioses para que hicieran algo de una vez. El carruaje se detuvo de pronto y su corazón retumbó con intensidad pensando que al fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y se emocionó cuando unos ligeros golpes sobre la puerta advirtieron que estaban por abrirla y se colocó rápidamente el velo sobre la cabeza para ocultar su rostro. 

—Shirokane-sama estamos a mitad del camino del día de hoy, ya salimos de los límites del reino de Ewigkeit y entraremos a la frontera con Wahl. Esta será la última parada que haremos en el reino. Si gusta puede bajar a estirar un poco las piernas para despedirse de casa.

Los ojos de Rinko brillaron por unos segundos ante la idea de poder salir de su encierro con ruedas, pero rápidamente fue opacado por la perspectiva de que eran de sus últimos momentos de libertad antes de dejar lo que siempre había conocido en Ewigkeit.

Ayudaba por Sayo, descendió del carruaje respirando el aire fresco que lograba colarse debajo de la tela del velo y el ligero aroma de la menta silvestre inundó sus fosas nasales. Fue reconfortante ligeramente. Sayo permaneció cerca de ella, aunque no habían avanzado más que unos pasos lejos del carruaje. De pronto, una nueva urgencia apareció. 

—Sayo-san… necesito… este… bueno... —el rostro de Rinko se tiñó de rojo y la chica agradeció que no fuera visible, era muy vergonzoso lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Necesita hacer sus necesidades? —preguntó Sayo, que sabía exactamente las cosas que avergonzaban a la princesa. 

—Emm… yo… si… ¿Habrá un lugar? —respondió finalmente Rinko tratando de superar su sonrojo.

—Claro, permítame unos minutos, debe estar preparado pronto.

Rinko había evitado comer o beber demasiado durante el viaje precisamente para no tener que avergonzarse de esa forma, pero al final su cuerpo seguía siendo humano y debía cuidar ciertas cosas.

Sayo condujo a la princesa hacia la orilla del camino tomando su mano para ayudarla a caminar cuando llegaron a un tramo irregular. 

—Es por acá. 

Sayo la guió hasta un par de árboles en donde habían improvisado un espacio privado para que Rinko pudiera hacer sus necesidades sin miradas curiosas. 

—La esperaré aquí.

No le extrañaba cómo Sayo pensaba en todo antes de que incluso ella lo pensara. Su protectora sabía bien que ella necesitaba mucha privacidad cuando se trataba de hacer ese tipo de cosas, razón por la cual había dispuesto todo de tal manera que no tuviera que preocuparse por nada ni por nadie. El área improvisada se había montado algunos metros más allá del camino y la caravana para que no se sintiera nerviosa por su alrededor.

A pesar de que se conocían muy bien, la comunicación entre ellas no era primariamente verbal. Sin importar los años que llevaban tratándose, cuando tenían que hablar, simplemente ninguna de las dos podía hacerlo libremente. La regla tácita de no sobrepasar los límites impuestos.

La conversación que había escuchado minutos atrás la tenía intrigada. Sabía que la única persona que le podía dar la información completa era precisamente con la que no quería hablarlo, pero aún así, no quería dejar ir el tema.

Como lo había pensado antes, cuando estuvieran en Wahl, sabía que Minato Yukina le quitaría a su guardaespaldas. Después de todo Sayo era un Alfa y Yukina no toleraría que algún otro alfa estuviera cerca de ella, aún bajo las condiciones especiales en las que Sayo se encontraba, además de los roces anteriores que habían tenido las dos Alfas por su causa. Todo esto le afectó más de lo que le gustaría admitir, a pesar de como estaban sucediendo las cosas, no quería perder a Sayo y eso fue suficiente para darle el empujón que le hacía falta para entablar la conversación. 

Salió de la tienda improvisada y Sayo la apoyó para limpiar sus manos y refrescarse el rostro.

—Sayo-san… —inhaló profundo armándose de valor—, ¿puedo preguntar algo? 

—Puede preguntar, Shirokane-sama —Sayo le extendió la alforja con agua—. Pero primero tome un poco de agua, no crea que no me he dado cuenta de que no ha querido comer casi nada en todo el camino. 

Rinko no tuvo más remedio que tomar la alforja y darle un trago ante la velada orden de Sayo. Estaba segura, así que levantó ligeramente el velo, lo suficiente para que sus labios pudieran beber de la alforja.

—Gracias —le devolvió el recipiente y Sayo la miró esperando el cuestionamiento—. ¿Qué… qué pasará contigo después de… de dejarme en Wahl? —preguntó temerosa desviando los ojos al suelo, aunque claro, Sayo no pudo ver esto.

—Umm… pues… mi instrucción es dejarla en Wahl bajo el cuidado de Minato-sama y después de eso, seguir las órdenes que ella disponga. 

Sayo trató de mantener su tono neutral, pero era difícil cuando hablaba sobre Yukina.

De alguna manera la respuesta vaga de Sayo le hizo sentir una molestia en el pecho a Rinko y se sintió impotente y frustrada. 

—¿Lo que ella disponga? Pero… tú eres mi… yo soy tu… —Rinko se tragó sus palabras deseando poder decir lo que su corazón quería realmente.

—Soy su guardiana —afirmó Sayo para evitar una confusión—, pero una vez que usted sea la esposa de la regente de Wahl, las órdenes me serán dadas por su Alfa —Rinko pudo sentir que algo era diferente en Sayo al decir esas palabras, un cambio en su fallido tono neutral que hizo que las pronunciara con enojo. 

—¿Es cierto que… tienes una prometida? —se aventuró a preguntar envalentonada por el sentimiento.

Si esto tomó desprevenida o no a Sayo, ella no dio indicios de eso. 

—Los detalles de mi vida son irrelevantes para la suya princesa, no sé en dónde escuchó eso, pero no tiene porque preocuparse por ello —respondió seca y fríamente levantando una muralla entre ellas—. El descanso ha terminado. Tenemos que seguir con el viaje. 

Sin mediar más palabras, Sayo guió a Rinko al carruaje y la joven princesa quiso oponerse, quería detener a Sayo pedirle que le dijera si era verdad o no y de una vez acabar con ese sentimiento que existía en su interior, sólo que simplemente agacho la cabeza y siguió a Sayo en silencio.

Un guardia se acercó con una canasta y Sayo la tomó para dársela a Rinko una vez la princesa estuvo dentro del carruaje.

—Le avisaré antes de llegar a la siguiente parada para descansar, por ahora coma y hágalo realmente —dijo la Alfa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Lejos de aliviar su curiosidad, la respuesta de Sayo le dejo dos cosas, un nudo en la garganta y una inmensa curiosidad por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. 

Al ver la canasta que Sayo le había entregado y que, de manera regular, le ofrecía para que se alimentara, Rinko sintió curiosidad por saber qué tenía dentro, puesto que prácticamente no había tocado las anteriores, ignoraba su contenido. Encontró pan, queso, algunos dátiles, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un paquete de galletas que habían sido cuidadosamente envueltas. Se le hizo raro porque a pesar de que disponía de la mejor gastronomía dentro del palacio, no recordaba haber visto esa elaboración. Al probarlas, su mente de inmediato fue hasta su infancia, ella ya había probado esas galletas antes, estaba segura. Su mente comenzó a recordar, Sayo las había preparado como una manera de animarla hace un tiempo, cosa que hizo que pequeñas mariposas revolotearan en su estómago al evocar la memoria.

Rinko había notado que Sayo algunas veces tenía ciertos gestos de amabilidad con ella. Cosas pequeñas que podrían pasar casi desapercibidas para otros y que estaba segura que Sayo pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta de que las hacía, pero esas pequeñas cosas eran precisamente lo que mantenía cálido el corazón de Rinko. 

Con el calor de la tarde y el suave movimiento del carruaje que no se detenía, se fue arrullando poco a poco con un libro sobre el regazo hasta que, simplemente, se quedó dormida. 

Estaba perdida en los sueños cuando un repentino movimiento la sacó abruptamente de su estado. Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de escuchar caos por doquier. Gritos, caballos relinchando y cabalgando a todo galope, el golpe del metal contra el metal, el ruido del dolor y el olor de la muerte. Se aterrorizó temblando sin saber que estaba sucediendo. Trató de abrir la puerta del carruaje, pero estaba bloqueada por fuera. El pánico la tenía por completo desesperada.

—¡Shirokane-sama! —la puerta del carruaje se abrió de golpe y ella intentó defenderse de quien fuera su agresor, pero para su alivio se trataba de Sayo—. ¡Tiene que venir conmigo!

——¿Sayo-san, qué… qué está pasando? —el rostro de Sayo estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que su armadura y el miedo y el pánico la pasmaron.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones —Sayo la tomó de la mano y la jaló fuera del carruaje atrayéndola cerca de ella para protegerla—. Nos emboscaron y tenemos que huir.

El velo había quedado en el interior, no tenía cabeza para recordar ponérselo y ni siquiera había pensando en eso con todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. El lugar era un escenario de guerra. Había caballos y soldados muertos en el suelo con flechas incrustadas en sus cuerpos. Los guardias que apenas había visto unas horas antes mientras charlaban distraídamente, estaban muertos al pie del carruaje. En su mayoría, el resto de la comitiva estaba luchando para tratar de mantener a los intrusos que los estaban atacando alejados, pero era difícil ver quienes eran pues la visibilidad era muy mala por todo el humo del fuego de las flechas encendidas que estaban lanzando justo en ese momento. Se dió cuenta de que si hubiera permanecido en el carruaje, habría muerto quemada o asfixiada por el calor y el humo del incendio que estaban provocando.

Sayo la tomó por la cintura y la subió a un caballo que estaba cerca, para después subirse detrás de ella. Con una de sus manos, Sayo rodeó a Rinko con su brazo para afianzarla con fuerza, mientras jalaba las riendas del caballo y golpeaba los traseros del animal para que comenzara a correr a toda prisa.

No sabía si lo que escuchaba era el latido de su propio corazón, o si era el de Sayo, pero definitivamente latía muy acelerado. La adrenalina estaba a tope y apenas pudo voltear una última vez para ver todo el desastre. Uno de los enemigos las estaba señalando, pero el caballo estaba siendo más rápido que los que estaban a pie. Tal vez tendrían una oportunidad de escapar.


	2. La huida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que la caravana que transportaba a la princesa a Wahl sufriera un ataque en la frontera, Sayo hace todo lo posible por mantener a Rinko a salvó a pesar de su propia integridad. ¿Podrá Sayo sacar a la princesa de este problema? ¿Alguna de ellas va a morir? Las esperanzas caen en picado cuando Sayo se desangra y resulta envenenada, haciendo que los papeles de protegida protectora se inviertan en esta parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos trabajando en esta historia, aunque he estado avanzando con mis otros fics, sólo que me sentenciaron a ponerme al día y comenzar a escribir el megacapitulo del celo de Rinko para que mi bella esposa continué escribiendo lo que viene después. Su fic pequeñito que sólo sería porno con historia, se ha convertido en historia con una embarrada de porno, pero que espero sea lo suficientemente interesante para que pueda ser apreciada.
> 
> Me ha dolido un poco maltratar a Sayo en este capitulo, pero en el siguiente es donde el maltrato se hará más grande. Lo siento por eso. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y que el RinSayo siga creciendo más cada día.

Una vez que salieron de la zona de humo con el caballo corriendo sin detenerse, pudo alcanzar a ver que estaban cerca de un río. Sayo dirigió al caballo hacia la rivera, pero podía escuchar que había más caballos siguiéndolas de cerca. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

Un quejido proveniente de su protectora la alertó y la alteró todavía más.

—¿Sayo-san? —preguntó con terror, tratando de ver qué es lo que había pasado.

—Estoy bien... aguante un poco más princesa... no tema, yo la protegeré —aunque su voz permanecía calmada, Rinko conocía demasiado bien esos pequeños cambios de tono y sabía que Sayo no estaba nada bien aunque lo tratara de ocultar. 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién nos está atacando? —preguntó Rinko en un esfuerzo por mantener la cordura intentando ser racional a los eventos a su alrededor. 

Sayo espoleaba al caballo para mantenerlo cabalgando a máxima velocidad, pero cada vez se escuchaban más caballos uniéndose a la persecución y Rinko sabía que no podrían aguantar ese ritmo por mucho tiempo.

—No estoy segura, creo que son los de la facción de "ERA" —un nuevo quejido la interrumpió y está vez, Rinko pudo ver cómo Sayo desenterraba una flecha de su hombro con dificultad. 

—¡Estás herida! 

—¡Estoy bien! —Sayo arrojó la flecha lejos de ella, pero nuevas flechas estaban volando hacia ellas—. ¡Princesa por favor, tome las riendas del caballo!

Rinko hizo lo que le pidió y pudo darse cuenta la cantidad de sangre que corría por el brazo de Sayo, y en su rostro y cuello, seguramente tenía más heridas sobre ella.

Uno de los caballos que las seguía, les dio alcance, pero aún con sus habilidades disminuidas, Sayo repelió el ataque con su espada, golpeando al jinete con el filo del arma, pero esta se quedo atorada en la armadura del jinete y sin suficientes fuerzas para retenerla, perdió la espada. Ahora las cosas se complicaban. Sayo podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba dejando de responder y la sangre en su rostro estaba nublando la visión de sus ojos.

—Shirokane… sama, escucheme bien —su voz sonaba peligrosamente aletargada—. Tiene que seguir por el camino del río… hay una base militar no muy lejos de aquí… ellos la protegerán.

—¡¿De… de qué hablas Sayo-san?! ¡Tú me llevarás! —las palabras de su siempre fuerte Alfa protectora hicieron que su corazón se encogiera de dolor. 

—Las flechas… tenían veneno —explicó con dificultad en la voz—. No sé… si lo logre, pero usted… usted tiene que hacerlo. 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Rinko incapaz de aceptar un destino tan trágico donde perdiera a Sayo. Con decisión, comenzó a golpear al caballo con los talones de sus pies para tratar de seguir las instrucciones de la Alfa, sin embargo, un jinete les dio alcance por su lado ciego y Sayo ya no tenía fuerzas para desviar el ataque. 

La espada del jinete enemigo se encajó en el cuello del caballo, haciendo que ambas mujeres cayeran dentro del río en un último intento de Sayo para salvar de la muerte a la princesa. 

El fuerte golpe del agua fría las recibió. Rinko luchó para salir a flote, pero no era algo fácil de hacer con su vestimenta. La tela del vestido se había vuelto tan pesada que la jalaba hacia el fondo a pesar de estar pataleando con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún así no se rindió.

Cuando salió a la superficie, buscó con desesperación a Sayo. Sabía que no tenía ni las fuerzas ni la posibilidad de nadar con todas las heridas que había recibido y su sangre envenenada no daba garantía de que estuviera luchando por vivir. Si no la encontraba pronto, Sayo se ahogaría en minutos. 

De nueva cuenta, Rinko sintió que el peso de la ropa la estaba jalando al fondo, y el apretado collar de Omega le impedía respirar con libertad. Cómo pudo, se deshizo de él, de los zapatos y la falda de su vestido, lo que le permitió respirar y moverse con mayor libertad.

Para su fortuna pudo localizar a Sayo a unos metros de ella y estaba, apenas, manteniéndose a flote, la corriente del río la estaba arrastrando lejos y debía apresurarse a alcanzarla. Así que, Rinko nadó hasta ella haciendo acopio de la adrenalina que la estaba impulsando y tomó por el cuello de la armadura a Sayo para jalarla hacia la otra orilla. 

La tarea no era nada fácil, pues la armadura de Sayo era sumamente pesada y dificultaba la movilidad de ambas mujeres, aunque para su suerte, Sayo abrió los ojos y con la poca consciencia que todavía tenía, cooperó para que Rinko pudiera sostenerla, pero la Alfa podía sentir como se le iba la vida entre las manos. 

La corriente continuó arrastrandolas río abajo hasta que Rinko encontró una saliente en donde la fortuna le sonrió y pudo acercarse lo suficiente para poder jalar el cuerpo malherido de Sayo hacia la orilla. 

El sol ya se había prácticamente puesto en el horizonte y la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a cubrir el firmamento, esto las protegió de las miradas de aquellos que las buscaban y les dio tiempo valioso para continuar con su huida. 

Con trabajo sacó el cuerpo de Sayo del agua, para darse cuenta, con horror, que la mujer apenas respiraba. Estaba pálida, aunque buena parte de la sangre se había lavado con el agua del río, pero era evidente que ya había perdido mucha. 

—¡Sayo-san! ¡Sayo-san! 

Con desesperación Rinko se acercó para verificar si la mujer tenía pulso. Aunque se percibía, estaba muy débil y peligrosamente lento.

Cómo pudo, Rinko retiró la pesada armadura del pecho, lo que ayudó a liberar un poco de presión sobre Sayo, y la princesa se dio cuenta que había otra herida igual de grande en la espalda con una punta de flecha clavada cerca del omóplato. 

Odiaba el olor de la sangre, pero ver la respiración cada vez más lenta y difícil de la mujer Alfa era aún más angustiante. 

Con trabajo, Rinko puso a Sayo sobre su costado y de un solo movimiento, extrajo la flecha limpiamente. El sangrado de la herida no fue abundante, sin embargo, se podía percibir el ligero olor del veneno. 

—¡Sayo-san! ¡Sayo-san! ¡No… no me dejes! ¡No puedes morir aquí! ¡No por favor!

Las lágrimas no dejaron de salir y la desesperación estaba tomando toda su razón, pero no podía rendirse. Guardo la punta de flecha en una de las bolsas del pantalón de Sayo y como pudo arrastró el cuerpo de la Alfa para alejarlo de la orilla del río y llevarla hacia los árboles cercanos para poder ocultarse más fácilmente. 

Rezó a los Dioses que habían escuchado sus plegarias de detener la caravana, para que les ayudaran a sobrevivir, puesto que no tenía sentido concederle su deseo y terminar de esa manera. Los minutos eran cruciales y con el paso de ellos, Sayo estaba más cerca de la muerte y ella no tenía manera de detener esa situación. Estaba ya desesperanzado cuando una luz a la distancia llamó su atención, conforme la luz se acercó, pudo distinguir que era una antorcha. 

No sabía qué hacer. Si esos hombres las encontraban, seguro terminarían su trabajo, pero sin un antídoto, Sayo seguramente moriría en unas horas. Era arriesgarse y morir o acobardarse y morir, el resultado era el mismo. 

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de una mujer joven que era la que sostenía la antorcha.

La debacle de Rinko terminó cuando decidió que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de salvar a Sayo. Armandose de valor se levantó para llamar la atención de aquella mujer. 

—¡A… ayuda! —gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban— ¡Ayúdeme! 

Rinko encontró un palo y lo tomó como único medio de defensa, con la esperanza de no tener que utilizarlo. 

—¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ya más cerca, la antorcha reveló una mujer muy joven que Riko reconoció de inmediato como una Omega. Su aroma la delató enseguida y eso hizo que Rinko bajara el palo que estaba sosteniendo. 

—Por favor, ayúdeme, mi… mi… —con la amenaza que traían a cuestas, Rinko se dio cuenta que no podía revelar quienes eran y ponerse en riesgo de ser descubiertas, no sabía si podía confiar o no en la Omega delante de ella, así que omitió revelar su identidad—. Tengo una persona herida aquí, necesito ayuda. 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —la chica se aproximó sorprendida revelando a sus ojos el estado deplorable en el que estaban. Se arrodilló a su lado para poder revisar el estado de Sayo. 

—Íbamos de camino a casa y… creo que quedamos en medio de una persecución… —mintió Rinko lo mejor que pudo dando una explicación lo más plausible posible. 

La mujer examinó la herida de Sayo para después ver la punta de flecha que Rinko había extraído y ahora le mostraba. 

—Las flechas la alcanzaron y caímos del caballo al río… 

—Esto es veneno, necesitará algo más que un vendaje —explicó la chica preocupada por la mala condición en la que estaba Sayo—. Los Dioses deben estarte escuchando porque para su buena suerte, mi hermana es una experta en hierbas, ella nos ayudará… pero… ¿Puedes controlar a tu Alfa? Mi hermana no es gran fan de los Alfas… ella los detesta y podría negarse a ayudar si ustedes no le agradan. 

—¿Mi… mi alfa? —el comentario tomó por sorpresa a Rinko que de inicio no supo qué responder.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué otra cosa haría una Omega viajando con un Alfa a solas? ¿O es acaso que ella te secuestro? —la chica se mostró molesta ante esta última pregunta y la olisqueó—. A juzgar por tu olor, tu celo no debe estar muy lejos ¿No es así? 

—¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Co… cómo sabes eso? —Rinko se echó hacia atrás cubriéndose con los brazos, pero su aroma no podía ser ocultado de esa forma. 

—Umm… ¿No eres la Omega más lista del lugar, verdad? —rascándose la cabeza la chica miró a Rinko todavía con dudas—. ¿Es ella tu Alfa o no? —le dio un ultimátum y Rinko iba a decir que no, pero se arrepintió y en su lugar asintió moviendo la cabeza apenas un poco—. Bueno, no importa, si la estás ayudando es porque es alguien que significa algo para ti. 

—Lo es… —se apresuró a decir y la chica se rió porque el rostro de Rinko se pintó de rojo al darse cuenta de sus palabras. 

—Cómo sea, debes tener cuidado —le advirtió—, parece que tu calor no está muy lejos y, si ella es tu Alfa, tendrá que recuperarse rápidamente para ayudarte y protegerte en caso de que haya otros Alfa que puedan amenazarte. Vamos, te ayudaré —la chica le extendió la mano para presentarse—. Mi nombre es Udagawa Ako. 

El gesto tomó a Rinko por sorpresa, no acostumbrada a ese tipo de saludos; se dio cuenta de que definitivamente ya no estaban en Ewigkeit. 

—Mu… mucho gusto —Rinko tomó su mano con un ligero temblor—, mi nombre es Rin… Rin —finalizó recordando que no podía revelar su nombre completo. 

—Muy bien Rin Rin, ayúdame a cargar a esta pobre Alfa —respiro profundo y plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo mientras levantaba a Sayo y acomodaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

Rinko la imitó colocándose del otro lado y a la cuenta de tres, hicieron fuerza para alzarla y, a rastras, se llevaron a Sayo.

A pesar de ser una chica muchos centímetros más pequeña que ella, Ako tenía bastante fuerza. Era una chica menuda, con el cabello color morado y la antorcha le permitía ver el brillo escarlata de sus ojos. 

—Esos tontos idiotas de Wahl espero tengan la decencia de quedarse en su pedazo de tierra y dejen de venir a molestar aquí —comentó la chica tras algunos minutos de dificultoso y agónico recorrido.

—¿No estamos en Wahl? —Rinko se mostró extrañada del comentario.

—Umm… sí y no —explicó la chica—. Este territorio pertenecía a Wahl, pero hemos estado luchando por nuestra independencia. Nosotros no creemos en las monarquías y francamente estamos cansados de la misma familia abusiva gobernando por los siglos de los siglos —Rinko sintió que un sudor frío la recorría—. Esta tierra fue reclamada por Michelle-sama y estamos luchando por mantenernos como una nación libre.

—Oh, yo… no sabía eso…

—Se ve que no son de por aquí —dijo Ako, restando importancia—, pero verás lo bonito que es un mundo sin la realeza, nadie quiere estar manteniendo a esos bravucones que solo nos quitan el dinero y aterrorizan nuestras vidas —por la forma en que hablaba la chica, Rinko vio que no estaba a favor de la realeza—. Ustedes deben ser de Ewigkeit, ¿cierto? 

—Sí… lo somos —dijo con cautela. 

—Si —gruñó enojada—, los compadezco. En Ewigkeit son unos tontos cobardes dejando que su valiosa tierra y su pacífico pueblo quede en manos de los asquerosos Minato —la chica negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño—. No quiero hablar mal de tu pueblo, pero es que si me preguntas a mí, creo que son demasiado cobardes y por eso van a sufrir el peor destino posible convirtiéndose en los esclavos de Wahl. 

—¿Crees que Minato Yukina no será buena gobernante? —preguntó Rinko intrigada, hasta ahora nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso. 

—Oh, sobre ella, no lo sé. No tiene las mejores referencias, pero —dijo con desdén—, el verdadero problema es su madre, la reina, jalando los hilos de su imperio de terror. 

—¿Tan malo es? 

—No son más que parásitos, lo peor de lo peor, por eso hay tantos en su contra —Rinko se estremeció con eso, el ataque a la caravana pudo haber venido de cualquiera de los enemigos de Wahl y lo peor es que no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero siempre pensó que eran incidentes aislados—. Me da pena pensar en la princesa de tu reino, compadezco a esa Omega por tener que casarse con Minato Yukina, no solo tendrá que lidiar con esa Alfa, si no con toda la familia Minato y los opositores de estos. Le espera un destino muy malo con ellos. 

—No… no sabía eso —miró al suelo con preocupación, realmente había vivido en un castillo lleno de mentiras y sobreprotegida de la realidad. 

—No me extraña, la gente Ewigkeit es muy ilusa si creen que los de Wahl los van a tratar como iguales. Esos perros desgraciados van a destruir todo y los van a hacer sus vasallos con un matrimonio de farsa. 

—Eso es… muy… 

—Lo siento —Ako se disculpó al ver que sus palabras afectaron mucho a la otra chica—. Sólo es mi opinión, no por eso es verdad.

—Esta bien… yo no sabía nada de lo que hablas...

La conversación cayó en un punto muerto y las dos continuaron batallando con el cuerpo flácido de Sayo, al menos su respiración seguía presente aunque irregular. 

—¡Uh, qué pesada está tu alfa! —se quejó Ako retomando la plática, pero cambiando de tema—. ¿Cómo se llama por cierto? —ya llevaban un buen tramo caminando y Rinko aún no veía que llegaran a algún lugar habitable. 

—Oh… eh… ella es… Sayo...ri... Sayori —aclaró Rinko después de toda su tribulación.

—¡Oh, muy bien! Rinrin y Sayori —exclamó la chica contenta y señaló un punto por delante de ellas—. ¡Llegamos! —anunció, soltando el brazo de Sayo y ayudando a Rinko para acomodar a la Alfa en el suelo—. Espérame aquí, le diré a mi hermana para preparar todo. 

A pesar de lo difícil que le era convivir con la gente y ser sociable, hablar con Ako le estaba resultando más sencillo. Quizás fuera porque parecía tener un carácter bastante extrovertido y que no se cortaba para decir lo que pensaba. Rinko concluyó que por ello le gustaba la chica, además de que lo que tenía que decir la pequeña Omega también le era interesante y útil. Jamás había pensando en la forma en que los demás veían a Ewigkeit o a su compromiso con Yukina o a la misma Yukina, y ahora quería saber más sobre eso, porque ante todo, ella amaba a su pueblo y si lo mejor no era dejarlo en manos de Yukina, tal vez todavía podría hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Rinrin! —Ako regresó al poco tiempo acompañada de una alta mujer pelirroja, que por el aura casi inexistente a su alrededor dedujo se trataba de una beta. 

—¡Hola! Soy Tomoe, la hermana de Ako —saludó la mujer beta y enseguida se aproximó a ellas—. Yo me encargo, la llevaré adentro para que la pueda revisar. 

Con suma facilidad, dejando que sus musculosos brazos hicieran el trabajo, Tomoe tomó el cuerpo de Sayo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros. Ya podía ver Rinko de dónde venía la fuerza de su pequeña nueva amiga. 

Por la oscuridad de la noche le tomó algunos minutos a Rinko darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigían. Escondida entre los árboles y los altos arbustos, había una peculiar choza que se camuflajeaba con el paisaje. 

Al ingresar en la choza fue recibida por un fuerte y penentrante olor a hierbas que le hizo picar la nariz. Tomoe todavía se adentro más en el lugar y llegó hasta un viejo futón colocado en el suelo en donde depositó el cuerpo de Sayo y procedió a revisar las heridas y el estado en general. 

La cara de preocupación en la mujer beta sólo incrementó la ansiedad de Rinko. Había pasado más de un par de horas desde el ataque y el veneno debía de haberse distribuido ya en todo el cuerpo de la Alfa. Podía ver cómo la vida se escapaba del cuerpo de Sayo y eso le estaba provocando un nudo en el estómago.

—Está muy mal —dijo Tomoe sin mucho tacto—, no voy a mentir, si los Dioses ya han marcado su destino, no hay mucho que hacer. 

—Por favor… —Rinko suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos—. No puedo perderla… a ella… no… 

—Hermana, ellas están juntas, esa Alfa no es una desconocida para Rinrin —Ako intervino apelando a Tomoe que no tenía muchas intenciones de hacer algo más.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —Tomoe se cruzó de brazos y riñó a su hermana—. Esta Alfa bien pudo secuestrarla para aprovecharse de ella si su celo está cerca.

—No… ella jamás haría algo así… —Rinko volvió a hablar, sosteniendo la mano de Sayo con las suyas—. Me ha protegido toda su vida… hemos estado juntas desde hace mucho tiempo… no puedo pensar mi vida sin estar a su lado… ella es… es mi Alfa… y no quiero perderla… por favor…

—Hermana… —Ako como la romántica empedernida que Tomoe sabía que era, también suplicó de su ayuda y no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

—Bien —Tomoe regresó al lado de Sayo y Rinko se quitó para dejarle trabajar—. ¿Tienes la flecha con la que la hirieron? Ako me dijo que lograste sacar una de ellas de su cuerpo.

—Si —Rinko sacó la punta de flecha y se la entregó.

La mujer inspeccionó la flecha como si fuera una conocedora y pasándola a Ako le pidió que también la examinará para identificar los aromas que emanaban de ella. 

—Huele a ahumado, leña, rosas, insecto… ¡Escarabajos de rosas! —grito finalmente Ako y Tomoe asintió.

—Como lo imagine, es veneno del pueblo de Wahl, la casa Imai —enseguida Tomoe fue hasta otro extremo de la choza y comenzó a buscar entre los estantes llenos de botes y ramas secas colgadas del techo—. La forma estriada de la flecha está hecha específicamente para retener venenos en su superficie, su diseño es de los asesinos de la casa Imai. 

—¿Qué? ¡Pe… pero Sayo...rin-san dijo que había sido de la facción Era o algo asi!

—Um… no, definitivamente no, reconocería este veneno en donde fuera —se rió con amargura—. Conozco de primera mano los efectos negativos de esta cosa. Los Imai la fabrican para producir una muerte lenta y silenciosa en sus enemigos o... amigos.

—Son personas horribles… —el semblante de Ako se ensombreció y Rinko no quiso hacer más comentarios.

Dejó a la mujer beta trabajar junto a su hermana pequeña y no las interrumpió más. Lo más importante era el bienestar de Sayo, todo lo demás podía esperar. 

Tomoe iba de un lado al otro, tomando hierbas y ungüentos de diversos frascos, mezclandolos en su mortero, machacando y agregando líquidos hasta que finalmente, lo vertió todo en una olla y Ako comenzó a agitarlo mientras hervía en el fuego. 

Todo ese tiempo Rinko había estado al lado de Sayo colocando trapos húmedos sobre su frente y pecho para tratar de bajar la fiebre que se estaba manifestando, incluso pequeños espasmos habían aparecido en sus brazos y piernas y trataba de mantenerla sujeta para evitar que pudiera dañarse más, pues las heridas habían vuelto a sangrar.

—Estará listo en unos minutos, entonces se lo podremos administrar si no es muy tarde... —Tomoe vió las dificultades de Rinko y no parecía tener muchas esperanzas—. Tendrás que ayudarme a limpiar sus heridas, tenemos que evitar que siga sangrando. Sostenla aquí con fuerza y no vayas a soltarla —movió a Sayo para que quedara boca abajo.

—Claro, claro… haré lo que sea. 

Tomoe fue hasta la hoguera y sosteniendo un hierro que había puesto a calentar, volvió al lado de Rinko y sin mucho preámbulo, colocó la punta caliente sobre la piel rasgada por las flechas y una a una fue cauterizando las heridas.

Sayo se estremeció quejándose en medio de su fiebre y Rinko creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero no soltó a Sayo y se aferró a la idea de que todo era por salvarle la vida.

—Bien, con eso al menos dejará de sangrar por el momento —Tomoe devolvió el hierro al fuego y fue hasta otro lado de la choza para buscar algo y regresó con compresas impregnadas de un líquido extraño que puso cerca del cuerpo de Sayo—. Tendrás que desnudarla para limpiar la sangre y esto —señalo las compresas— colocarlo sobre las heridas para que se cubran y alivien el ardor y ayuden a cicatrizar más rápido.

—Si…

—Iré por una muda de ropa, Ako —se dirigió a su hermana—, trae agua caliente y vendajes por favor, pero primero retira la infusión del fuego, hay que dejarla enfriar un poco antes de que pueda beberla.

—Enseguida —la chica tomó un trapo y quitó la pequeña olla del fuego colocándola sobre la mesa y salió corriendo en busca de la encomienda. 

—Te dejo para que le quites la ropa y hagas lo que te pedí, regreso enseguida. 

Rinko se había quedado en shock.  _ "¿Qui...quitarle la ropa? ¿A Sayo?" _ De solo pensarlo su cara se puso caliente. " _ Bien, tengo que hacerlo, ellas piensan que nosotras somos… bueno… eso, no puedo dejar que sepan quienes somos en realidad."  _ Pensó, luchando contra su nerviosismo, después de todo Sayo ya tenía la ropa hecha jirones. 

Rinko vió el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su protectora, la fiebre no había cedido ni siquiera un poco, pero al menos ya no había sangre saliendo de su cuerpo. Con cuidado, quitó las botas y las espinilleras. Se sentía sumamente apenada de estar haciendo algo así, pues antes ni siquiera hubiera pensado en pasar un límite como ese. Conocía a la mujer prácticamente de toda la vida, pero jamás había estado tan cerca siquiera de tocarla, mucho menos de estar desvistiendola como lo hacía ahora. 

Luchó contra el cuerpo de Sayo que no cooperaba para poder realizar la tarea y tenía que usar fuerza que sentía que ya no poseía, el cansancio estaba presente, pero todavía no se dejaba vencer por él. Soltó el cinturón del pantalón y lo bajó para dejar libres las piernas. A pesar de que Sayo no era de una gran constitución física, sus músculos se veían muy marcados, lo que la hizo sentir culpable por estar fijándose en esas cosas en lugar de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. 

Del mismo modo, soltó las ataduras de la camisola y con cuidado levantó los brazos de Sayo para retirarla, pero al hacerlo, una facie de dolor apareció en el rostro de la mujer.

—Lo siento Sayo-san —susurro pidiendo perdón—, sé que duele, pero tengo que hacerlo —casi milímetro a milímetro fue retirando la ropa para evitar que volviera a causarle dolor.

—Se ve que realmente la quieres, ¿llevan mucho tiempo juntas? —interrumpió Tomoe, casi causando un infarto a Rinko que está tan concentrada en su labor, que no se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraban solas. 

—No… nosotras… si, la conozco desde que eramos niñas —Rinko se encontró mintiendo nuevamente, aunque no fuera una mentira del todo.

—Vamos a lavar las heridas y a terminar de curarlas, ¿de acuerdo? Si puedes, envuelve su aura para que no le sea tan doloroso —dijo la mujer tomando el agua que Ako había traído.

—¿Envolver su aura? ¿Co...cómo se hace eso? —preguntó Rinko, intrigada. Ella ignoraba muchas cosas sobre ser Omega. 

—¿Nunca lo has hecho? —la mujer frunció el ceño extrañada y Rinko negó—. ¿Has sentido el aura que rodea a tu Alfa?

—Si… creo que sí.

—Bien, eso quiere decir que ustedes tienen un lazo —la mujer se acercó para revisar el cuello de Rinko que retrocedió un poco por lo intrusivo de su gesto—, aunque parece que ella no te haya marcado todavía.

—No, eso no… nosotras no… bueno —Rinko desvió la mirada—, no ha sucedido todavía... 

—Umm ya veo —Tomoe rascó su cabeza pensando—, pero aún así, creo que deberías poder hacerlo si su lazo es lo suficientemente fuerte. Concéntrate en su olor y trata de envolver su cuerpo con el tuyo, eso siempre funciona. Tienes que emitir las feromonas Omega.

Rinko no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero lo intentaría de todos modos. Sostuvo una de las manos de Sayo y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y comenzó a pensar en la Alfa y en la forma de llegar a ella. Tan pronto lo hizo, pudo notar un cambio en el olor del ambiente. Al inicio comenzó a percibir un suave y ligero olor a menta, pero después, el olor comenzó a volverse mucho más intenso, más fuerte. Se aferró a eso y se concentró en tratar de rodearla con su propia energía hasta que se dio cuenta que Tomoe había comenzado con la curación. 

A pesar de los rudos movimientos, Sayo no estaba haciendo gesto alguno, y al contrario, su rostro se veía mucho más apacible que momentos atrás aunque la fiebre seguía presente. Ella por otro lado, se sentía sorprendentemente tranquila, hacer eso estaba produciendo una sensación de felicidad que no había experimentado antes, cómo si estuviera conectada, su lado Omega al Alfa de Sayo.

—Muy bien Rinrin, estás haciendo un buen trabajo —Ako había vuelto con las vendas y estaba ayudando a Tomoe en su labor. 

Las mujeres trabajaban ágilmente, se notaba que tenían experiencia en este tipo de asuntos y Rinko pensó en que cosas malas pudieron haberles pasado para que supieran hacer eso. 

—Ya está —informó Ako, orgullosa mientras su hermana se lavaba las manos con el resto del agua que quedaba en el recipiente—, ahora sólo resta darle la infusión. 

Tomoe fue hasta la olla y sirvió en un cuenco el líquido semi espeso que contenía, volvió y se lo dió a Rinko para que se encargara de administrarlo. 

—Tiene que beberlo todo —explicó.

Rinko asintió, tomando el cuenco con una mano, mientras sostenía la cabeza de Sayo que continuaba boca abajo con la otra. Trató de depositar el líquido con cuidado, pero todo se derramaba por los lados y caía al suelo.

—No… no lo toma —informó preocupada casi entrando en pánico.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya… está inconsciente —Tomoe se cruzó de brazos—. Tendrás que dárselo en la boca. 

—Eso trato, pero sólo se derrama —Rinko intentó nuevamente, con el mismo resultado. 

—No, así no —Tomoe le quitó el cuenco y lo rellenó—. Tendrás que hacerlo con tu boca. Vertirlo en la boca de tu Alfa y empujarlo por la fuerza hasta su garganta. 

La información tardó algunos segundos en ser asimilada por Rinko hasta que entendió a lo que se refería. 

—¡¿Que?! ¡No… no puedo hacer eso! —exclamó, angustiada. 

—¡Oh vamos Rinrin! Seguro han hecho cosas aún peores que estas —dijo Ako, riendo un poco.

—Si no lo haces tú, tendré que hacerlo yo, y créeme que no hay nada que deteste más que el aroma de un Alfa —explicó Tomoe, algo molesta. 

—No… no… está bien, yo… yo lo haré. 

—Te ayudare —Tomoe se acercó para sostener el torso de Sayo y levantarla para que Rinko pudiera hacer su parte.

Aún con las orejas rojas de vergüenza Rinko se dispuso a la labor. Tomó un sorbo del amargo brebaje y se inclinó sobre el rostro de Sayo. 

Estando tan cerca podía apreciar mejor sus facciones. Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, pero aún así tenía que hacerlo. Sin más dilación, juntó sus labios con los de Sayo para depositar el líquido en su boca y con su lengua guió el líquido al interior rozando en el camino la lengua de Sayo para aumentar más su vergüenza. 

Al principio pensó que se volvería a derramar, pero sorprendentemente, hubo una pequeña respuesta por parte de Sayo, que movió ligeramente su lengua y bebió el líquido amargo. Una pequeña queja salió de la garganta de la Alfa y Rinko creyó que Sayo estaba despertando, si eso sucedía y Sayo hablaba, seguro se arruinaría la coartada que había contado a las hermanas. Sin retirarse del todo se acercó a uno de sus oídos y le habló.

—Sayo-san, soy Rinko, por favor, si puedes escucharme, no digas nada, todo estará bien, yo te salvaré esta vez.

Si Tomoe alcanzó a escuchar o no, Rinko no lo sabía, al menos no había dicho nada y continuó con su labor. Repitió la operación al menos tres veces más, hasta que el contenido del cuenco fue vaciado. 

—Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora —explicó Tomoe, cuando Rinko terminó su trabajo—. Ako, lleva a Rinrin a que tome un baño y se cambie esa ropa, está prácticamente sin nada encima. La cena está lista, tan solo tengo que calentarla nuevamente. 

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad —Rinko hizo una profunda reverencia agradecida infinitamente.

—Oh, ciudadana de Ewigkeit, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tomoe al ver sus modales—. En Wahl la gente es menos civilizada —explicó, entre risas—. Anda ahora ve, debes tener hambre y cansancio, es mejor que te apresures.

Ako llevó a Rinko hasta un pequeño estanque que estaba a unos pasos de la choza, en este punto cada paso se estaba volviendo pesado y su cuerpo se estaba negando a seguir y pedía de forma exigente descansar de una vez.

—Puedes bañarte aquí, traeré algo de ropa enseguida, creo que la ropa de mi hermana te quedará mejor que la mía.

—Muchas gracias Ako-chan, estoy muy agradecida por lo que han hecho tú y tu hermana por nosotras —Rinko hizo una nueva reverencia, y el rostro de la pequeña Omega se iluminó.

—Rinrin me llamó Ako-chan, Rinrin es mi amiga ahora, así que está bien, eso hacen los amigos —exclamó la chica, feliz, antes de retirarse en busca de la ropa. 

Rinko se apresuró para desvestirse y entrar en el estanque. Estaba esperando el golpe de agua fría como en el río, sin embargo, fue recibida por una muy agradable agua tibia que sólo sirvió para acabar de dejar caer el cansancio sobre sus músculos poco acostumbrados a la actividad física. 

Su cuerpo adolorido agradeció el contacto con el agua caliente, sentía que era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento para relajarse, y entonces, su mente comenzó a vagar y vino a ella el beso no beso que había compartido con Sayo. 

Un calor brotó desde su pecho y llegó a todos lados, incluyendo zonas que en ese momento prefería ignorar. Se hundió en el agua cerrando los ojos para ya no pensar en eso, pero resultó contraproducente, sus pensamientos se habían estacionado en ese recuerdo.

Sin duda su celo estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Para su desgracia, los supresores se habían quedado en el equipaje del carruaje y sin ellos, no habría forma de pasar el estro sin dolor. Le preocupaba lo que podría pasar, pero al menos Ako no se vería afectada por él y Tomoe tampoco, su única preocupación era Sayo. Si bien su celo nunca le había afectado antes, debido a su condición especial, no tenía que preocuparse realmente de eso, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura.

Recordaba la sensación de su aura y de los labios bajo los suyos. La forma en que se habían conectado y como podía sentir a la otra con tal fuerza y claridad. Realmente Sayo le hacía sentir cosas que no debería estar sintiendo, pero que tampoco deseaba detener. Una duda inundó su mente, ¿en verdad Sayo tenía cortada la conexión con su alfa?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para ahondar en ese cuestionamiento pues Ako volvió algunos minutos después con una blusa y unos pantalones largos para que pudiera cambiarse. 

Rinko se sintió extraña vistiendo de esa manera. Nunca en su vida había usado algo que no fuera una falda o un vestido, pero en ese momento, era justo la vestimenta que necesitaba. 

Volvió a la casa junto con Ako para encontrar a Sayo plácidamente dormida. Su rostro se veía mucho más relajado que antes y la fiebre había comenzado a bajar, su cara ya no se veía roja y no pudo evitar dar una caricia en la cabeza al Alfa como alivio de ver que estaba un poco mejor.

—Ella estará bien —le dijo Tomoe esta vez más convencida que antes—, necesitas comer algo para recuperar fuerzas y después, te prometo que dejaré que te quedes a su lado todo el tiempo que haga falta. 

Rinko siguió a Tomoe a otra habitación de la casa en donde encontró, a pesar de estar en un lugar tan alejado, una linda decoración y una bonita mesa, bien adornada con diversos platos de comida en el centro. 

—Llegaron en buen momento, había cocinado todo esto como celebración por el primer celo de Ako —explicó Tomoe mientras la invitaba a sentarse—, acaba de terminar hace un par de días. 

—Oh… ¿Y cómo fue? —preguntó Rinko contrariada en un gesto de dolor, recordando la horrible experiencia de su primer celo.

—No estuvo mal —explicó la chica—, mi hermana me hizo medicina y prácticamente no sentí nada. Solo pasé 4 días encerrada en la cámara, pero no fue tan malo. 

—En la habitación especial —la corrigió Tomoe que no le agradaba llamar del otro modo al sitio ese.

—Si, eso, “habitación especial” —rió Ako—. ¿Qué pasa Rinrin? —preguntó al ver la preocupación en el rostro de la otra Omega. 

—No… nada —Rinko negó con la cabeza—. Es sólo que… bueno —desvió la mirada con vergüenza—, mi primer celo fue… muy duro. 

—¿No te dieron medicina?—Ako no se imaginó lo malo que sería pasar un celo sin ayuda.

Rinko negó nuevamente con la cabeza. 

—Llegó antes de lo esperado —explicó Rinko abrazándose a sí misma para apartar los malos recuerdos. 

—¿Eso puede pasar, hermana? —preguntó Ako, preocupada. 

—Si hay un Alfa cerca con el cual se tenga un lazo, sí, puede pasar —explicó la mujer después de pensarlo un poco.

—¿Cuál es ese lazo del que ustedes hablan? No lo entiendo —se aventuró a preguntar Rinko y ambas hermanas la vieron con duda.

—¿Nadie te ha hablado de eso antes? —la cuestionó Tomoe y Rinko volvió a negar.

—No tenía muchas interacciones con nadie fuera de mi madre o Sayo… ri —o los sirvientes betas, pero eso no lo dijo.

Tomoe y Ako se miraron la una a la otra con preocupación.

—Es peligroso que siendo una Omega no sepas este tipo de cosas —el lado protector de hermana mayor apareció en Tomoe y se sintió en la necesidad de explicar un poco más.

—Mi madre no creyó que necesitara esas cosas, no cuando mi compromiso ya estaba hecho y… —Rinko se detuvo, estaba hablando de más.

—Bueno, quizás no lo vio necesario siendo que ya tenías a alguien contigo —lo justifico Tomoe—. Tu alfa te iba a guiar en todo el proceso y...

—Sayori, creo que ella tampoco sabe mucho sobre esto… 

—¡Diablos! ¿Es que ustedes viven debajo de una piedra? ¿Qué hay de la educación sobre estas cosas? ¡Son importantes!

—Lenguaje, Ako —la hermana la regaño—. Como sea —suspiró viendo que tendría mucho que explicar aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo de manera correcta ya que ella era una beta—. Verás, el lazo entre un Alfa y un Omega generalmente se da por feromonas e instinto, de manera normal es así, pero cuando se forma un lazo afectivo entre un Alfa y un Omega antes del despertar sexual, puede provocar que el celo se adelante —Tomoe se encogió de hombros—. Es una teoría que tenían nuestros antepasados curanderos. Realmente no está comprobado, pero no es algo que se pueda descartar. 

Rinko lo pensó un poco. Después de su primer celo los médicos habían explicado que la causa de este había sido el haber estado expuesta a las feromonas de un Alfa y dado que Sayo no podía emitir ninguna, ni siquiera fue considerada, en su lugar todos culparon a sus interacciones con Minato Yukina, pero jamás se sintió un poco cerca con ella.

—Dado que puedes sentir el aura de Sayori aunque ella no te haya marcado aún, quizás se deba a que la conexión que tienen va más allá de las feromonas —concluyó Tomoe.

—Me gustaría tener algo así con alguien alguna vez. 

Tomoe acarició la cabeza de su hermana con ternura. 

—Y la tendrás, pero a su debido tiempo —le dijo dulcemente—. Antes no, además ese Alfa tendrá que pasar sobre mí para ganarse a mi hermanita —levantó los brazos mostrando los fuertes bíceps. 

Ako la golpeó en las costillas y comenzaron a jugar un poco.

—¿Puedo… puedo preguntar por qué te desagradan los Alfas? —Rinko interrumpió con cierto recelo pues no quería incomodar con su pregunta.

El rostro de la mujer se apagó y al ver eso, fue Ako quién respondió.

—Mi hermana tenía una novia, Himari, ella es una Omega —Ako se detuvo un poco, pero como Tomoe no le había dicho que se callara, continuó—. Ambas vivían felices y tranquilas, hasta que Seta Kaoru, un Alfa de la facción de Era, llegó hasta nuestra ciudad y se llevó a Himari con ella. 

—Al principio tratamos de buscarla —Tomoe tomó la palabra para seguir con la historia—, pero cuando la encontramos, ella había sido marcada por esa... esa Alfa. Himari no pudo volver a mi lado —dijo esto con evidente rabia—, una vez que una Omega es marcada por una Alfa, permanecerá a su lado hasta el final de su vida. No hay vuelta atrás no importa lo que hagas. Si intentas separar a una Omega de su Alfa, esta morirá. 

Rinko tragó duro al escuchar la historia. Eso es lo que todos le habían dicho sobre su unión con Yukina y el porqué subestimaban sus alegatos de rechazo. Una vez marcada no iba a tener más voluntad que la de su Alfa.

—Lo… lo siento mucho— se inclinó para hacer una pequeña reverencia apenada—, no quería traer malos recuerdos. 

Tomoe negó con la cabeza. 

—No, está bien, ya lo he superado —explicó, mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua y terminaba la sopa de su plato, pero eso sólo mostró que no era así—. Al menos salvé a Ako de caer en manos de ERA. Kaoru no es lo peor que hay ahí, dicen que su dirigente, la tal Chu2, es una Alfa despreciable a la par de los Minato, contra los que guerrean.

—¿En dónde están ellos? —preguntó Rinko con temor, a pesar de que habían dicho que la flecha era de la casa Imai, no sentía confianza de esa cosa llamada ERA.

—Ellos están en todos lados. Se están infiltrando en cada reino para desestabilizar —habló Tomoe, mientras comía su segundo plato—. Dicen que su objetivo es derrotar a la monarquía de todos los reinos para crear un mundo diferente, pero son demasiado radicales.

—¿Y… ustedes están con ellos? 

—No, de ninguna manera, si tuviéramos que apoyar a alguna facción, sería a la de Michelle-sama —respondió Ako de inmediato.

—¿Michelle-sama? —Rinko recordó que Ako la había nombrado antes. 

—Ellos son de una región cerca de Ewigkeit, creo que se separaron cuando la reina de Ewigkeit pacto con Wahl y desde entonces se han mantenido independientes —complementó Tomoe.

—¿Pueden hacer eso? —jamás había escuchado algo así, pensó que era una broma de sus nuevas amigas. 

—Algo así —dijo Tomoe—, no la tienen fácil. Wahl está constantemente acosando y ERA también lo está haciendo recientemente, pero se han mantenido firmes todo este tiempo. Son de los pocos Ewigkeitienses que respetamos. Michelle-sama sólo quiere liberar las tierras que le pertenecieron a los betas antes de que los alfas de Wahl las saquearan. Ella nos protege de esos malditos manteniéndolos lejos de nosotros.

—Eso no suena tan mal... pero, ¿qué hay de los Alfas que no están con Wahl? ¿O de los Omegas? 

—Si estás de acuerdo con la igualdad entre todos, eres bienvenido. Michelle-sama acepta a quienes crean en los ideales de igualdad y fraternidad entre las personas —fue Ako quien respondió eso bastante emocionada—. Fue por esa razón que venimos aquí, siempre están reclutando… ya sabes, si deciden unirse después…

Un quejido proveniente de la otra habitación las alertó. Rinko se levantó de inmediato dejando de lado la comida que apenas había tocado y corrió hasta donde estaba Sayo, arrodillándose a su lado angustiada.

Tomoe llegó segundos después acercándose para verificar su estado. 

—Parece que no ha subido la temperatura. Aún así, será una noche difícil, te ofrecería un lugar en la habitación de Ako, pero dudo que te quieras despegar de tu Alfa.

Ako apareció poco después y ofreció algunas sábanas que Rinko tomó agradeciendo la infinita amabilidad que estas personas estaban teniendo con ellas, que sólo eran dos desconocidas que habían irrumpido de pronto en sus vidas. 

—Muchas… muchas gracias —Rinko hizo una reverencia con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. 

—No te preocupes Rinrin —Ako se acercó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rinko—, verás que Sayori estará mejor por la mañana.

—No tengo como pagarles todo lo que están haciendo por nosotras…

—Tranquila, los Dioses proveerán —con una sonrisa cálida, Tomoe aceptó su agradecimiento—. Sólo devolvemos lo que alguien hace tiempo hizo por nosotras también. Ahora será mejor que descanses un poco, porque la noche es larga. Vamos Ako.

Sin más que decir, ambas hermanas abandonaron la habitación dejando a Rinko a solas con Sayo. 

Rinko acomodó las sábanas que le proporcionaron y se tendió a un costado de Sayo dejando que los minutos pasaran con relativa calma. Podía sentir la conexión de la que Tomoe le había hablado y eso la asustaba, jamás había logrado sentir algo así con Yukina aunque siendo justos, tampoco es que lo hubiera intentado. El problema es que ahora no quería saber nada de nadie más, su única preocupación era Sayo y no pensaba despegarse de su lado hasta que abriera los ojos, e incluso después. 

Se acercó más sosteniendo la mano de Sayo y trató de concentrarse para sentir el aura de la alfa otra vez. El olor a menta invadió la habitación de inmediato y sin pensarlo, dejó que su propia esencia rodeará a la otra mujer. Si eso hacía sentir a Sayo la mitad de bien de lo que ella se sentía, tenía la esperanza de que eso ayudará a que mejorará más rápido. 


	3. Memorias 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Sayo esta inconsciente delirando por la fiebre del envenamiento, comienza a revivir los recuerdos del pasado que han marcado su relación con Rinko. A través de estas vivencias iremos conociendo el contexto que las llevo a lo que son ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primera parte de las memorias de Sayo, lo coloque en dos partes para que no se hiciera demasiado pesado leer y para que me de algo de tiempo para continuar editando y escribiendo escenas en los siguientes capítulos. Espero mi esposa comience pronto a escribir las continuaciones que están pendientes.

Lavanda… 

Todo olía a lavanda. 

Un aroma que le producía paz y una sensación instantánea de bienestar, pero que también hacía que su corazón doliera, todo al mismo tiempo. 

La lavanda le recordaba a Rinko… la Rinko que nunca sería suya. 

_ "¿Qué está pasando?"  _ Pensó al no poder ver nada más que oscuridad a través de sus ojos.  _ "¿En donde estoy?"  _ Le dolía la cabeza, pero no se comparaba con el dolor presente en el resto de su cuerpo, su espalda, su brazo y tal vez, incluso… dentro de ella, en su corazón. 

En medio de la oscuridad abrumadora, un punto de luz se iluminó en la lejanía y se vio atraída hacia ella ya que era lo único diferente en aquella negrura infinita. A medida que avanzaba, el olor de la lavanda se hacía más y más intenso y con él, de alguna manera, se sentía mucho mejor, el dolor de su cuerpo parecía estarse diluyendo.

Una brillante y enorme puerta apareció frente a ella y era de esa puerta de donde emanaba la luz. 

Al verla, su corazón se estremeció, un miedo antiguo y oculto en lo profundo de su ser comenzó a emerger y tembló conforme se acercaba. No quería ir, se rehusaba a ir, pero no podía dejar de avanzar. Sabía que algo malo había pasado tras esa puerta, sólo que, en ese momento, no recordaba qué era. Con algo de cautela, levantó la mano para empujar la puerta y se aventuró a abrirla a pesar de su reticencia. 

La luz la cegó por algunos instantes al atravesarla y no pudo ver nada durante algunos segundos. 

Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la intensidad, se dio cuenta de que hubo un cambio en ella, ya no era su yo actual. Sí, era ella, pero a los 8 años, y fue entonces que recordó porque odiaba esa puerta. 

Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Aún así, sus brazos y piernas se sentían pesados y cansados, tenía sangre sobre su ropa, pero afortunadamente no era suya, al menos no toda. 

Miró a su alrededor recordando perfectamente donde estaba, era un cuarto debajo de la arena de pelea donde acababa de ganar su lugar como el alfa vencedor entre todos los cachorros alfas del reino. Había obtenido el honor de servir a su reino y estar al lado de la princesa como su protectora.

Un par de hombres entraron en la habitación junto a ella y se colocaron uno a cada lado en silencio. No pudo decir nada porque no tenía el permiso para hacerlo, además de que, por la manera en que estaban mirándola y el aura tan fuerte que proyectaban, no podía hacer nada. Poco después, en la habitación entró una mujer e hicieron una reverencia, aquella mujer era la reina regente. Una Alfa temible de largo cabello negro y terribles y fríos ojos celestes que te sometían cuando se posaban en ti. 

Cómo muestra de respeto, imitó a los otros hombres y se inclinó en cuanto la vio. A la reina poco le importó esto y se acercó tomando su infantil mentón para levantarle la cara para que pudiera inspeccionarla con detenimiento. Le dolió el trato debido a que estaba herida después de la pelea en la arena. 

—¿Qué gemelo es este? —preguntó ignorándola y dirigiéndose en su lugar a uno de los hombres que estaban en la habitación.

—La mayor de los cachorros Hikawa, Hikawa Sayo, su majestad —informó el tipo y la reina la soltó, su agarre había sido demasiado rudo.

—Muy bien, parece tener buena condición y cierto talento —la rodeó sometiendola a otro nuevo escrutinio. 

La Reina caminó a su alrededor magnificando su aura y dejando que cayera sobre ella durante algunos angustiantes minutos. Luchó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se arrodilló en el suelo por el peso del aura de la reina. Había resistido lo más que su cuerpo le permitió, pero finalmente cedió con la respiración agitada. 

—Pueden proceder —fue lo único que dijo la reina después de eso. 

La mujer Alfa salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a verla otra vez o dirigirle una sola palabra. Ella quedó sola con los dos hombres. Uno de ellos se acercó sujetándola de los brazos y llevándola hasta una plancha de acero en el medio de la habitación mientras el otro parecía entretenido en preparar algo que no alcanzó a ver que era. 

Quiso preguntar que iban a hacer, pero no tuvo tiempo, su boca fue amordazada y su voz silenciada. Trató de zafarse, pero el hombre era más fuerte que ella y estando tan débil, no era rival para ese Alfa. Sus pies y manos fueron atadas a la mesa metálica y lo que vio en ese momento cuando el hombre que la ató se retiró fue una gran aguja frente a ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y, al desaparecer esa aguja de su vista, sintió el pinchazo que desató el peor de sus demonios. Todo lo que podía sentir era puro y crudo dolor. 

Gritó, gritó tanto que su garganta se desgarró por el agudo e insoportable ardor que le quemaba los huesos y le derretía la carne. Sentía como si una parte de ella estuviera muriendo lenta, cruel y despiadadamente y aún cuando quería desatar y liberar su sufrimiento, no lograba hacer nada más que revolcarse sin que ello aliviará un poco. Perdió el conocimiento cuando no pudo soportar más y su cuerpo no dio para continuar aguantando. 

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero no fue la única vez que tuvo que pasar por eso. Fueron al menos 3, 4 o 5 veces más, había perdido la cuenta de eso, pero no sé detuvo hasta que el trabajo estuvo hecho. Cada vez que salía de esa habitación sentía que una parte de ella no volvía más. Se sentía vacía, apenas un despojo de ser humano. Había escuchado tantas veces de su mentor, el hombre con la aguja, que todo era para convertirla en una herramienta, la espada de la princesa, y que esa sería su única función. Su única meta en la vida, grabada a golpe de hierro. Ella había sido reformada para servir a Shirokane Rinko y ella, Hikawa Sayo, no le importaba. Las herramientas estaban para servir y las espadas para derrotar a los enemigos del reino, y se había convertido en ambas. 

La última vez que tuvo que cruzar esa puerta no quedaba nada de la niña que fue alguna vez. El cascarón que habían vaciado lo volvieron a llenar a su medida y gusto para la tarea que le había sido encomendada. Fue ese día también cuando fue presentada delante de su nueva dueña. Habían hecho algo inaudito, someter a un Alfa para servir a una Omega. 

—Hikawa-san, ella es Shirokane Rinko-sama —expuso el hombre de la aguja, su mentor, con voz severa. 

Era un Alfa con modales terribles y una tendencia natural a la violencia que había experimentado más de una vez durante todo su proceso de reeducación. Incluso en ese momento cuando Sayo estaba por hacer una reverencia, sintió el golpe del cuero del látigo en la espalda. Era ese el instrumento con el cual el hombre la corregía cada vez que cometía una falta o una equivocación.

—¡Tienes que inclinarte por completo! —gritó con rudeza y amenazó con volver a golpear en caso de no obedecer, pero ya se había inclinado hasta el suelo—. Ella será la persona más importante para ti de aquí hasta que mueras y tu único propósito es dar tu vida para que ella esté bien. ¡¿Lo entiendes?! 

Un nuevo golpe cayó sobre su espalda, y gimió ligeramente por el dolor, pero aún así, sentía una parte de ella insensible, como si estuviera entumecida y sólo reaccionara por pura inercia. El escosor en su piel era algo lejano, apenas perceptible para sus sentidos.

Sayo se recompuso y se colocó de manera correcta en cuclillas, tocando el piso con la cabeza haciendo la máxima reverencia hacia Rinko que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y un cierto terror de ver el trato al que estaba siendo sometida la niña frente a ella. 

—Rinko-sama, ella es Hikawa Sayo. A partir de ahora, ella se encargará de cuidar de usted —explicó el hombre, tratando de suavizar su tono de voz, sin mucho éxito, porque seguía siendo terriblemente asqueroso y siniestro. 

—Mu… mucho gusto —Rinko respondió la reverencia con una ligera y tímida inclinación.

—Estoy a su servicio, su majestad —pronunció desde el suelo con la cara pegada al fino azulejo de la habitación y con la voz desprovista de cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

La puerta de aquella habitación a la que había entrado con su mentor, se abrió nuevamente, e ingresó al lugar la reina regente, la madre de Rinko. Sayo tembló ligeramente al sentir la presencia imponente de esa mujer, le tenía miedo, y no fue la única que tuvo ese sentimiento. El hombre de la aguja de inmediato se agachó como muestra de respeto. 

Rinko siempre había sentido cierto temor por los alfas, incluso por su propia madre tal vez por el hecho de que la relación con ella siempre había sido muy distante, incluso fría, y no había logrado establecer un lazo afectivo con ella, aun cuando lo había intentado. Siendo Rinko una princesa Omega, sus interacciones sociales estaban restringidas a aquellas que tenía con sus tutores y sirvientes, en su totalidad betas, por lo que no se sentía a gusto estando cerca de otros alfas y había algo en esa niña frente a ella que le estaba produciendo una cierta inquietud.

—Así que esta alfa pudo sobrevivir el proceso —dijo la reina más como un hecho que como una pregunta—. Has hecho un buen trabajo como primer comandante de la guardia.

—Me honra su majestad —el hombre hizo una reverencia más pronunciada—. Todavía tendrá que llevar a cabo todo el resto de su entrenamiento, pero ya está lista para comenzar a servir, su majestad.

Dicha información pareció satisfacer a la monarca que sonrió ligeramente mirándola y luego girando se hacía su hija. 

—Hikawa Sayo será tu guardia personal, Rinko —la reina se dirigió a la princesa—. Este Alfa estará a tu servicio.

Al escucharlo, el cuerpo de Rinko se tensó, jamás había tenido que convivir con un Alfa además de su madre, ni siquiera lo había hecho con los guardias del palacio y le inquietaba e incomodaba sobremanera. 

—No tienes porqué temer, hija mía —interrumpió su madre el tren de pensamientos de Rinko, Sayo continuaba postrada en el suelo—. La guerra ha iniciado, es mandatorio por la propia seguridad del reino que tengas a alguien que cuide de ti, y personalmente me he encargado de la evaluación de alguien competente para ello. Nadie mejor que la descendencia Hikawa para ponerte a su cuidado.

—Pero… pero ella es… —la voz de Rinko apenas era audible y miraba con recelo a la niña frente a ella. 

—¿Un Alfa? —respondió la reina con una risa burlona—. Si y no, hija mía. Ella es un Alfa incompleto, tendrá la fuerza y la destreza de uno, pero ella no podrá… bueno, digamos que no podría hacerte daño —la reina se acercó a Rinko y le acarició la cabeza en un gesto que debía ser tierno, pero no lo era. 

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, su pequeña majestad — el hombre de la aguja le dijo a Rinko—, ella ha perdido toda conexión con su Alfa interno. No es más que un recipiente vacío que se encargará de protegerla siempre. 

Sí eso debía calmar a Rinko produjo todo el efecto contrario, no podía imaginar a nadie sufriendo un destino así. Se llenó de consternación al saber que ella había sido la causa de ese sufrimiento. Ya no sintió miedo por la niña, ahora sentía una gran pena.

—Confío en que la educación de esta Alfa continúe y se mantenga competente en su tarea, primer capitán de la guardia —la reina se dirigió al hombre.

—Mi vida está en ello, su majestad.

El tipo hizo un saludo y Sayo se levantó del suelo. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de salida de la habitación de la princesa.

Ni una sola vez Sayo había mirado a Rinko, pero de haber cruzado sus miradas, Rinko no hubiera encontrado nada. Sayo entendía el significado de las palabras que habían dicho, pero ni su cuerpo ni su cabeza reaccionaban ante estas. Ella estaba entumecida, no había reacción alguna, lo cual concluyó, era lo correcto. ¿De qué otra forma podría ocuparse de su misión? Ella era una herramienta, la espada encargada de cuidar a la princesa del reino, eso era lo único que debía importar y no dejaría que nada la distrajera de su tarea. 

Siguió caminando siguiendo al hombre de la aguja y todo desapareció frente a sus ojos cuando cruzó la puerta, la oscuridad se hizo presente otra vez cubriendo todo a su alrededor. 

Una melodía conocida comenzó a escucharse. En esta ocasión no había luz, sólo el sonido del bullicio guiando sus pasos. 

Llegó hasta el lugar de donde provenía. 

Una fuerte luz la cegó. Lo que apareció frente a sus ojos fue la habitación de descanso que daba al balcón principal del palacio. 

—Sayo-san… ¿podrías decirle a mi madre que… estoy resfriada? —preguntó Rinko. 

La chica lucía un hermoso vestido en color lila, con incrustaciones en la pechera y un ajustado corset delineando su figura. El vestido había sido diseñado especialmente para ese día, su cumpleaños número 15. 

—Eso es imposible Shirokane-sama. Su obligación es asistir al desfile y la mía, asegurarme de que usted esté ahí —explicó secamente manteniendo su expresión sin emoción. 

Era tradición de Ewigkeit que cada año, en el cumpleaños de la princesa, el pueblo organizará un desfile en honor de la heredera de la corona y para complementar el gesto, el palacio organizaba un gran baile en su honor, pero dado que cumplía quince años, su madre no había escatimado organizando una celebración aún más grande. En dicha celebración monumental, estarían presentes invitados de otras naciones vecinas. Incluidos por supuesto, la delegación de Wahl, entre los cuales estaría su prometida, cosa que hacía que la organización de la seguridad fuera un dolor de cabeza para todos, en especial para Sayo encargada de la protección de la princesa y de Hina, quien había sido nombrada recientemente como guardia de la reina. Al tener que lidiar no sólo con las amenazas usuales en el reino, sino con el factor agregado de los invitados indeseables de Wahl, la logística se volvió una cuestión complicada, no sólo diplomáticamente, también había que contener a las facciones opositoras de Wahl y del compromiso.

—Bien… —exclamó Rinko sin estar muy decidida a enfrentar a la multitud en las gradas que esperaba verla como la protagonista de esta celebración.

Sayo la escoltó hasta la puerta de acceso a la terraza principal del palacio que daba justo a la calle desde donde precidiría el desfile en su honor. Aún temblando de miedo busco algo de consuelo en su protectora, pero esta no mostró ninguna emoción, Sayo solo esperaba la indicación para abrir la puerta. Cuando escuchó que anunciaban el nombre, presentando a la princesa, Sayo dio el paso y Rinko tuvo que enfrentarse a la multitud que la llamaba.

La gran explanada de la terraza estaba cuidadosamente adornado con un gran escenario en el centro en el cual se encontraban, desde el centro, la reina regente, con una mujer sentada a su lado izquierdo que debía ser su concubina en turno; realmente Rinko había perdido la cuenta de cuántas mujeres desfilaban para obtener el favor de su madre, aunque la reina realmente jamás había reclamado a alguna Omega para colocarla como su esposa. Al otro lado, en el flanco derecho de la reina, estaba un asiento vació que Rinko supuso sería el suyo como la honrada por la celebración. Después, el asiento contiguo a éste, estaba ocupado por Minato Yukina, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba sola, había una Omega que no conocía con ella, o era más correcto decir que esa Omega estaba sobre Yukina, pues la chica estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. 

Sayo se llevó los dedos al puente nasal para rogar por un poco de paciencia ante una tarde tan complicada. Habían demasiadas alfas en un espacio tan pequeño y eso sin contar con la enorme multitud que vociferaba el nombre de la princesa mientras ésta los saludaba para mostrar su agradecimiento. Con el tiempo, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de eventos, aunque sabía que la princesa difícilmente lo soportaría más de una vez al año. 

Sayo dejó que Rinko tomara su lugar de honor en el escenario y ella fue a colocarse detrás para custodiarla, manteniéndose alerta en busca de cualquier eventualidad o simplemente para cuidar de las necesidades de la princesa, si todo se conservaba con tranquilidad. 

La reina, madre de Rinko, había dejado su puesto después de la llegada de su hija y ahora estaba conversando con algunos nobles y embajadores de las naciones invitadas a la celebración. Poco le interesaba si la princesa estaba disfrutando o no de la fiesta, la reina estaba concentrándose en su labor política. 

La heredera de Wahl, Yukina, como siempre estaba dando un despliegue de su arrogancia y su prepotencia, además de su falta de tacto ante la celebración. Era tal su descaro que hasta la misma Sayo se sintió disgustada por su nefasto comportamiento, sin embargo, no era su lugar juzgar, ni mucho menos entrometerse en los modos de los nobles, además de que la reina no había pronunciado alguna palabra para censurar las acciones de la Alfa. 

Miró de reojo a la compañera Omega que Minato Yukina había llevado con ella. Era una joven castaña de ojos verdes y un delineado y sensual cuerpo que no mostraba tener mucho pudor sobre su comportamiento. La Omega estaba entreteniendo a Yukina ofreciendo bebida y comida como si la heredera de Wahl no pudiera realizar esto por sí misma. 

—¿Gusta comer algo, princesa? —le ofreció Sayo a Rinko, como una distracción del penoso cuadro junto a ella. 

En un costado de la terraza había dispuesto un enorme banquete para amenizar el desfile para los nobles que estaban acompañando a la princesa y dicho banquete ofrecía agasajos de todo tipo para todos los paladares. Sayo no espero una respuesta para cuando un sirviente se acercó con una bandeja llena de pequeños aperitivos y otro lo acompañó con una jarra de vino. Dado que, incluso la comida tenía que ser controlada para evitar cualquier intento de envenenamiento, Sayo probó una porción para determinar su inocuidad y después le entregó a Rinko para que comiera, tenía todo calculado y sólo dejaba lo que sabía no pondría en peligro a su protegida. 

—Quisiera un poco de vino, por favor —pidió Rinko descartando los aperitivos yendo directo a la bebida.

De inmediato, Sayo dió la orden para que una copa fuera llenada y después de aprobarla, fue entregada a la princesa. Rinko la bebió cómo si se tratara de agua y solicitó fuera rellenada.

—No… no me gusta… estar aquí... hay demasiadas personas... —dijo al aire con la incomodidad presente y aunque Sayo la escuchó, no le prestó atención, ese reclamo era común en la chica. 

La Alfa de Wahl ni siquiera había saludado a la princesa a su llegada, y ahora simplemente estaba ignorandola de forma descarada, claramente las prioridades de Yukina en ese momento estaban en otro lado y con otra Omega, que no era su prometida. La chica castaña parecía regodearse con esto y miraba con desdén a la princesa mientras susurraba palabras lascivas al oído de la Alfa.

Rinko hizo un gesto para que Sayo se acercara y también para que su copa fuera rellenada otra vez. 

—Sería mejor que… que se quedara con ella, ¿no lo crees Sayo-san? —le preguntó de forma directa para evitar ser ignorada de nuevo por su protectora, que realmente no podía emitir ningún tipo de juicio, pero que aun así le sirvió a Rinko para desahogarse. 

—Es su prometida, no importa lo que alguna de las dos quiera —le respondió de la única forma en que podía—. Al final tienen que cumplir con su obligación y hacer lo correcto para sus reinos.

Sayo regresó a su posición vigilante y Rinko se quedó con el sabor amargo en la boca que el vino no parecía no poder quitar. A pesar de que las palabras eran duras, no eran más que la verdad, sin embargo eso no ayudaba a hacer más llevadera la situación. 

—Es solo que es tan… —la princesa farfulló nuevamente después de que Yukina diera una gran carcajada y siguiera manoseando a la Omega en sus piernas.

Rinko pidió que le llenaran su copa otra vez y la bebió rápido como las anteriores. Al ver esto, Sayo se acercó al sirviente y le dio instrucciones al oído. 

Cuando Rinko pidió que volvieran a llenar su copa, agua fue servida en su lugar para su disgusto.

—Ha tomado suficiente vino por ahora, Shirokane-sama, sería prudente comer un poco —la bandeja de aperitivos fue puesta a su disposición pero Rinko no estaba interesada en ellos.

—Yo no quiero…

El rostro de Rinko reflejaba suficiente de lo que su mente estaba pensando, sin embargo, la labor de Sayo era únicamente mantenerla segura, y cualquier otra cuestión estaba fuera de su alcance. Los Alfas como Yukina tenían la posibilidad de tener cuantas Omegas quisieran, mientras que a las Omegas como Rinko, que tenían una responsabilidad con su pueblo, no tenían muchas opciones. 

Aún así, Sayo no podía dejar de simpatizar con la angustia y el disgusto de Rinko. La joven princesa estaba siendo insultada en su propia celebración de la manera más cruel posible. Si de Sayo hubiera dependido, hubiera tomado a la Omega castaña y la hubiera corrido del sitio, habría llamado la atención de la Alfa y le exigiría mantener el decoro respetando a su prometida. Sólo que no podía hacer nada de eso, únicamente podía contemplar todo como una simple espectadora.

—Princesa Rinko —por primera vez ese día, Yukina se había dignado en voltear a ver a Rinko para dirigirle la palabra—, ¿toda esta celebración significa que tu celo vendrá pronto?

La risa de la Omega castaña pareció detenerse para mirar a Rinko con cierta curiosidad, pero la princesa no emitió ninguna palabra.

—Mi primer celo acaba de pasar y esta Omega me atendió en tu lugar, ¿cuanto más tendré que esperar para tomarte? ¿Iremos a tu recamara ya para terminar con este trámite?

Sayo sintió la ira venir a ella al escuchar la forma tan burda y grosera de dirigirse a la princesa, pero se repitió que no podía intervenir, así que se mantuvo en su lugar sin emitir ningún sonido o queja.

—No su majestad —Rinko respondió usando al máximo su educación y su paciencia—, mi celo aún está lejos…

—Entonces, ¿para qué es todo esto? No es más que una pérdida de tiempo —la Alfa gruñó disgustada—. Al menos podrías ser buena anfitriona e invitarme a compartir un rato agradable.

—Yukina, ¿vas a abandonarme? ¡Mou que mala eres! —la Omega castaña protestó.

—Lisa, puedes venir con nosotros, siempre puedo complacer a dos Omegas —al decir esto, se levantó de su asiento mientras dicha Omega se aferraba a ella.

—Tendré que declinar la oferta... de estar a su lado... su majestad... pero debo mantenerme aquí… para complacer a mi pueblo… 

Esa había sido la respuesta más diplomática de la que pudo hacer mano para no ofender a la Alfa y mantener la distancia con ella. La Alfa se encogió de hombros y se fue llevándose a su acompañante no sin antes pasar por la mesa del banquete para obtener más vino.

Por unos instantes, la princesa pareció descansar de la presencia de la insoportable Alfa y se entretuvo un poco mirando el desfile que se desarrollaba en la calle. Los asientos principales estaban vacíos, a excepción del lugar de la princesa que debía permanecer allí hasta el final. La reina se había trasladado más cerca de la mesa del banquete y discutía con un par de embajadores, en ese momento, la figura de Hina, guardia de la reina había aparecido en su campo de visión dando algunas indicaciones a un par de soldados en la puerta de acceso. 

Hina, su hermana gemela, estaba realizando su trabajo de seguridad del evento y no se veía tan relajada como normalmente era. Después de ella, el comandante de la guardia apareció también, el hombre de la aguja estaba aquí y daba órdenes como un perro rabioso. Algo estaba causando la movilización de la guardia y la inquietud de su hermana. Sus miradas se cruzaron y fue cuando se acercó a ella.

—Hay algunos disturbios cerca de aquí —le informó en voz baja—, se están conteniendo, pero la gente está molesta después del espectáculo de la princesa de Wahl. 

—Al menos ahora se ha ido —exclamé y eso pareció no ser del agrado de Hina.

—No sé si eso ha sido lo mejor o lo peor que ha hecho, la situación es tensa y el pueblo ve con malos ojos todas las acciones de Wahl...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente de un extremo de la calle donde se estaba llevando a cabo el desfile, justo frente a ellos. Al inicio quiso creer que se trataba de un accidente con fuegos artificiales, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era así, cuando las personas en el público y en el desfile comenzaron a correr para alejarse en estampida. Una segunda explosión sucedió mucho más cerca casi después que la primera y fue cuando en cuestión de segundos reaccionaron ambas hermanas Hikawa para mantener a salvo a la princesa, la reina y el resto de los invitados. 

La guardia contuvo a los nobles asustados y comenzó a guiarlos fuera de la terraza a un lugar más seguro en el interior del castillo. Hina fue hasta la reina y dandole la indicación procedió a evacuarla del lugar. Ella por su parte, se encargó de la custodia de la princesa y estaba lista para sacarla del sitio, cuando se dio cuenta de que un artefacto fue lanzado desde la multitud en la calle, en su dirección. Apenas tuvo el tiempo justo para evadir de forma directa la explosión y con su cuerpo, Sayo cubrió a Rinko de la detonación y la onda expansiva, pero ambas fueron lanzadas hacia la pared, por la misma fuerza de la explosión. 

El caos se desató en la terraza, el sitio donde la bomba había caído destruyó parte de la estructura donde momentos antes la princesa había estado sentada viendo el desfile. El atentado había tenido toda la intención de lastimar a la princesa y eso solo hizo que el fuego interno de Sayo emergiera. No iba a permitir que nada dañara a su protegida.

Miró a su alrededor buscando salidas, pero debido a la explosión, se sentía aturdida además de sorda. Todo era un mar de fuego, gritos y sangre. Pudo ver cómo Hina se encargaba de sacar a la reina, todavía ilesa. Sólo que otros no habían tenido tanta suerte. Algunos guardias y otros nobles estaban en el suelo sin señales de vida. 

Se levantó con cierta dificultad, ya que el impacto de la explosión lo había recibido casi por completo sobre su cuerpo aunque la armadura que llevaba puesta era la que había hecho el trabajo de protección sobre ella. Se quitó el aturdimiento y el peto de la armadura que ya estaba inservible y fue a revisar el estado de Rinko. La princesa se encontraba en el suelo todavía, con un poco de sangre manando de su cabeza y eso la alteró un poco, algo en su interior se estaba moviendo aunque quizás solo fuera la adrenalina del momento. Corroboró los signos vitales de la princesa y pudo recuperar la respiración al darse cuenta de que estaba bien, solo inconsciente por el golpe. 

Debía sacarla de allí antes de que una nueva explosión sucediera si es que era el caso, así que como pudo, tomó a Rinko entre sus brazos y se dirigió a alguna puerta cercana que condujera al interior del castillo para llevarla a un sitio seguro. Un par de soldados de la guardia se unieron a ella para escoltarla, dándose cuenta que de donde se había derrumbado parte de la terraza, algunas personas estaban comenzando a escalar para ingresar a esa área.

A simple vista parecían ciudadanos normales, pero no lo eran. Unos cuantos llevaban armas en las manos y se habían retirado la túnica que cubría sus cuerpos para revelar escuetas armaduras. Los pocos guardias que aún quedaban les hicieron frente para proteger su huida y dejándolos atrás, ingresó al castillo con la princesa en brazos.

El interior no era mucho mejor, más guardias corrían para contener a los atacantes y en medio de toda esa revuelta, Sayo corrió para buscar un lugar más seguro, siempre comprobando el estado de la princesa. Su mayor preocupación era que la respiración de Rinko no se detuviera. Entre todo el barullo, Rinko recuperó la conciencia. 

—¿Sayo-san? —preguntó la Omega al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que se encontraba siendo cargada entre los brazos de Sayo—. ¿Qué… qué está pasando? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, con su cuerpo temblando a causa del miedo y la adrenalina. 

—¿Está bien, Shirokane-sama? —preguntó Sayo mientras caminaba a prisa por un pasillo del castillo. 

—Estoy… bien —Rinko se dolió de la cabeza y al llevarse la mano a la fuente del dolor y retirarla vio la sangre en sus dedos y se alteró todavía más—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Puede caminar? —preguntó con urgencia Sayo deteniéndose momentáneamente—. Nos están siguiendo y necesito llevarla a un lugar seguro, pero necesito mis brazos libres para defenderla. 

—Si… yo creo que… si —Sayo la bajó con cuidado, esperando por si las piernas de Rinko fallaban en sostenerla, pero nada de eso pasó—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Esas explosiones, ¿de donde vinieron? —el terror era evidente en la voz de Rinko que estaba pálida como una hoja blanca.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones que no tengo, venga conmigo.

Sayo se ubicó en aquella sección del castillo y condujo a la princesa tomándola del brazo hasta un enorme retrato en la pared, él cual hizo a un lado para revelar una puerta secreta. Empujó con fuerza para abrirla. Primero se aseguró que no hubiera nadie dentro para después dejar pasar a una muy asustada princesa. Se encontraban en un pasadizo secreto que las conduciría hasta otra ala del castillo, cerca de donde estaba la habitación de seguridad de Rinko. De acuerdo al protocolo, era hacia allá a donde debía dirigirse.

—¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién nos atacó? —Rinko insistió nuevamente, con su voz temblorosa, seguía confundida y se detuvo. 

Sayo avanzó algunos pasos por delante, buscando una antorcha que pudiera encender en aquellos pasadizos oscuros, dejándola sola por un momento en que Rinko cayó aún más en el terror. 

—¡¿Sayo-san?! —no hubo respuesta y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos—. ¡¿Sayo san?! —insistió la Omega elevando su tono de voz, conforme crecía su desesperación. 

—Aquí estoy —Sayo logró encender una antorcha unos metros más allá de donde la princesa estaba y ahuyentó la penumbra del frío y oscuro pasadizo.

Rinko corrió hacía ella aferrándose al torso de su protectora todavía temblando sin control. Sayo no le devolvió el abrazo, pero tampoco la retiró de inmediato.

—Debemos movernos —fue su orden e hizo espacio entre ella y la princesa.

—Si... —Rinko caminó junto a ella con pasos vacilantes—. ¿Mi… mi madre está bien? 

—No lo sé Shirokane-sama, es posible. Vi cuando Hina la estaba sacando de la terraza. Mi prioridad es usted y debo llevarla a un lugar seguro —explicó Sayo mientras sacaba su espada que durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido en su funda y no parecía haber sufrido un gran daño. 

—Yo… lo sé, gracias Sayo-san… lamento todos los problemas que estoy causando...

—No tiene nada que agradecer o lamentar, este es mi trabajo —se volvió a detener y miró a Rinko a los ojos de nuevo buscando cerciorarse de su estado—. ¿Segura que está bien?

—Yo... si… sólo me duele la cabeza —Rinko tocó el lugar del golpe, la herida todavía estaba humedecida por un poco de sangre.

Sayo inspeccionó la cabeza de la princesa acercando la luz de la antorcha y agradeció que no fuera de mucho cuidado. 

—Necesitará algunas puntadas, pero estará bien, Shirokane-sama —reanudaron sus pasos en el pasadizo—. Si llega a tener algún otro síntoma debe decirme. 

—Yo… siento que los oídos me zumban... no escucho bien y... estoy un poco mareada —explicó la Omega sosteniéndose del brazo de Sayo. 

—Es normal, su majestad, debe ser en parte por el vino y por la explosión, estábamos muy cerca en esa última detonación.

Sayo guió el camino con la antorcha al frente y su espada en la otra mano, era en ese brazo donde Rinko estaba agarrada. No era imposible que quienes lanzaron el ataque se hubieran infiltrado en el castillo, por cómo habían invadido la terraza, quizás alguno hubiera podido pasar las líneas de la guardia y colado al interior del castillo. Si eso fuera así, no tendría seguridad en ningún lugar hasta no repeler por completo el ataque.

Debía alejar lo más posible a la princesa y asegurarla tras su recamara mientras la guardia hacia su trabajo. Esperaba que Hina y el hombre de la aguja se encargaran de eso de manera satisfactoria. Sin embargo, justo ahora, se sentía un poco desorientada, no solo por la explosión sino por otra cosa. Sayo tenía una particularidad derivada de su entrenamiento o, más bien, del proceso que la llevó a perder a su Alfa, el hecho de que debido a la nula conexión con su Alfa, ella era incapaz de sentir la presencia de otros Alfas y Omegas con anticipación, aún cuando había desarrollado bien su sentido del olfato. Las feromonas no la afectaban, sin embargo bajo tal presión sintió una extraña sensación en el fondo de su estómago. Se giró para ver a la princesa y el golpe del aroma la distrajo por unos segundos en que su mente se quedó en blanco.

Regresó su vista al frente y trató de ignorar el fuerte tirón que estaba sobre ella y concentrada en mantenerlo fuera, no advirtió la amenaza que se presentó cuando abrió la puerta de salida del pasadizo. Apenas dieron unos pasos fuera, en uno de los pasillos de aquella sección del castillo cuando la presencia de al menos cinco personas se reveló, todos ellos Alfas por el aura que estaban emitiendo. 

Estaban alejadas del punto de ataque, así que sólo había una explicación para encontrar gente en ese lugar, ¡habían recibido ayuda para entrar! 

Aunque no era momento de pensar en ello, su sangre hervía al pensar que alguien pudo haberles traicionado. 

—¡Manténgase detrás de mí, Shirokane-sama— le ordenó a Rinko, llevándola contra la pared y ella colocándose enfrente para servir de escudo. 

Dos guerreros la encararon con la espada desenvainada listos para atacar. Con fuerza, repelió su doble ataque, empujándolos hacia atrás para hacer algo de espacio. Un tercer enemigo llegó por detrás, pero logró esquivarlo por centímetros y evitar el golpe de su espada mientras se las arregló para derribar a este atacante, sin embargo fue reemplazado rápidamente por otra alfa que cargaba dos katanas con ella. 

La nueva oponente era mucho más rápida que ella, haciendo que tuviera que emplear toda su destreza para poder siquiera evadir sus ataques y poco a poco fue haciendo que tomara distancia de su protegida, pero estando en el calor de la batalla había perdido un poco el punto de donde estaba Rinko hasta que:

—¡Sayo-san! 

El grito de la princesa la alertó distrayendola un segundo que fue suficiente para que la katana hiciera un corte en su brazo, que aunque era superficial, fue bastante doloroso. 

Rinko estaba siendo atacada por un par de Alfas que habían ido tras ella gracias al espacio que la mujer de las katanas había hecho para ellos. Uno de los Alfas había tomado del cabello a la princesa y la arrastraba por el pasillo para alejarla de ella, mientras el otro, iba siguiéndola con su espada desenvainada amenazandola. 

—¡Ah! —un agudo grito resonó en el pasillo—. ¡Sayo-san, ayúdame! 

Aquel Alfa se había atrevido a tocar a la princesa y lastimarla con su espada que ahora estaba enterrada en una de las piernas de la chica.

Al ver esto, Sayo quiso correr hacia Rinko, pero la Alfa de las katanas no se lo permitió y continuó atacando sin piedad. Ante la desesperación y con los segundos desperdiciandose, se arriesgó en un ataque descuidado que terminó con la espada de la otra alfa clavada en su costado. Era terriblemente doloroso, pero un nuevo grito de Rinko la llamó.

—¡Por favor…! ¡No! ¡Sayo!

El Alfa que estaba con Rinko sacó su espada con saña jalandola de golpe. La sangre comenzó a brotar de inmediato del muslo de la omega, quien gritaba desesperada por el dolor. El líquido rojo estaba esparciéndose por el suelo y una terrible desesperación inundó a Sayo ignorando la espada enterrada en su cuerpo, la cual sacó para deshacerse de ella y colocó su mano para contener la hemorragia.

Tenía la urgencia de correr hacía la princesa, Rinko la llamaba, no sólo con la voz. El tirón que había sentido antes, cuando estaban en el pasadizo, estaba jalando con más fuerza. Era como si un imán estuviera atrayéndola hacía la Omega. Algo en su interior despertó, un animal que había permanecido por mucho tiempo enjaulado estaba luchando para liberarse. Necesitaba ir a la Omega sin importar lo que se pusiera en su camino, tenía que protegerla a toda costa. Todo se volvió confuso, las ataduras que restringían al animal dentro de ella se habían roto y al final, sólo dejó que el instinto primario de proteger a la Omega la dominara. 

Pudo sentir el aura de los Alfas a su alrededor, eran siete en total, dos más se habían unido a los cinco iniciales. La más fuerte era la que estaba frente a ella, la mujer de las katanas. La amenazó, la amenazó con su cuerpo, pero también sintió como era capaz de proyectar su aura para dominarla. Le mostró los dientes emitiendo un gruñido gutural y profundo que intimidó a la Alfa paralizandola por un momento que, Sayo, uso para ir sobre ella. 

Se movió por puro instinto, sujetando su espada se lanzó hacia adelante y atacó a la Alfa golpeando con el filo de su espada en el cráneo de la mujer que no pudo defenderse. El sonido del hueso quebrándose llamó la atención del resto de los Alfas que, ahora estaban yendo tras ella. 

Un Alfa hombre, el más próximo, intentó cortarla con su espada, pero Sayo fue más rápida rebanando su cuello de donde la sangre comenzó a emanar de inmediato. El cuerpo del Alfa quedó debajo de ella, moviéndose sin control mientras se desangraba con el corte tan profundo que había recibido. 

Otros dos alfas fueron en su auxilio. 

Sayo los recibió de inmediato y en el intercambio de las espadas, perdió la suya, sin embargo, no necesitó de esta para enfrentarlos. De una patada justo sobre su cara noqueó a uno de ellos, al otro, utilizando la misma espada con la que la estaba amenazando, a base de pura fuerza, la volvió en su contra, clavándola sobre su pecho. Quedaban tres. 

Corrió a toda velocidad sobre el Alfa que había herido a Rinko con la sóla idea de acabar con su vida por la atrocidad que había cometido. Enterró sus dientes en el cuello de ese Alfa, mordiendo su yugular hasta arrancar la piel y el músculo, haciéndolo sangrar y rogar por su vida.

—Sa… Sayo-san… —Rinko la miró sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando y con desesperación trató de detener el sangrado de su muslo presionando sobre su herida sin mucho éxito. 

El otro Alfa, el que había arrastrado a la princesa, desenvainó su espada listo para clavarsela a Rinko en el pecho y terminar con su tarea, pero Sayo fue más rápida. Tomó la espada con la que habían herido a Rinko, y la clavó en el abdomen del Alfa empujando la empuñadura hasta el fondo, atravesándolo por completo. 

Cuando se dio cuenta que no era más una amenaza, soltó la espada, y el Alfa cayó al suelo sin vida. Se giró dispuesta a terminar el trabajo con el último Alfa que permanecía en el pasillo, pero al fijar su atención en él, no se percató que otras dos personas llegaron al lugar. 

—¡¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?! —esa voz era la del hombre de la aguja, el comandante de la guardia real, escucharlo provocó un escalofrío en al Alfa interno de Sayo y enseñó los colmillos amenazandolo—. ¡Princesa! 

El hombre de la aguja vio a Rinko en el suelo desangrándose y luego miró a Sayo convertida en un animal salvaje, el guardia a su lado sacó su espada e iba a lanzarse a atacar a Sayo, pero el hombre lo detuvo. 

—Imposible… —murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Sayo estaba por atacarlos cuando sintió el aura de Rinko llamándola. Gruño fuerte y alto como una advertencia para que no se acercaran y dejó todo en ese momento yendo al lado de la Omega. Rinko estaba por perder el conocimiento, se encontraba pálida, su piel muy fría y la sangre continuaba saliendo sin control. 

Sayo la abrazó contra su pecho, rodeándola con su aura en un intento desesperado por ayudarla con su dolor. No quería perderla, se negaba a dejarla ir y estaba aferrándose a lo último que le quedaba. 

—Esto no puede suceder… —el hombre de la aguja percibió el aroma que estaba emitiendo Sayo y como este se conectó y combinó con el aroma de la princesa, su cara se llenó de horror—. ¡Tú, Alfa inutil! —señaló al último hombre que quedaba del ataque—. ¡Los dos —también ordenó al guardia que estaba con él—, acaben con esa… cosa!

La ferocidad de Sayo volvió a aparecer intimidando a los tres hombres y ninguno se atrevió a avanzar, sin embargo una nueva persona llegó al lugar.

—Sayo… hermana… pero ¿qué…? 

Sayo no había reconocido a Hina. Tan pronto como la alfa se unió al resto, Sayo mostró sus dientes, amenazándola con su aura para que no diera un paso más. 

No fue muy difícil para Hina unir cabos para entender lo que estaba pasando al ver el baño de sangre, el estado en el que Rinko se encontraba y al comandante volviendo a ordenar que mataran a su hermana. Hina no podía permitir eso.

Desenvainando su espada, mató al guardia y luego al comandante que no esperaba ese ataque por detrás. De nueva cuenta sólo quedó el atacante Alfa al que Hina noqueó sin matarlo. Ahora solamente eran ella y Sayo.

—Cálmate hermana, soy yo, Hina —explicó al ver que Sayo seguía considerándola una amenaza. 

Sayo emitió un gruñido contra Hina y ésta se dio cuenta que estaba lista para atacarla. Tenía poco tiempo para arreglar el desastre de su hermana así que hizo uso de sus habilidades para ganarle el salto a Sayo, aprovechando que ésta ya estaba cansada y herida. La falta de control de Sayo le facilitó aún más el trabajo, pues sólo fue necesario un golpe en el lugar correcto para sacarla de combate y Hina supo muy bien cómo hacerlo, lográndolo sin problemas. 

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta, hermana? —alcanzó a escuchar antes de perder la conciencia.


	4. Memorias 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de las memorias de Sayo. Aquí podemos ver un enfrentamiento entre Yukina y Sayo, donde Yukina hace valer su posición como la prometida de Rinko. También el como Hina y Sayo tienen que hacer algo para evitar que el Alfa de Sayo se salga de control ahora que Rinko por fin ha llegado a su primer celo y la inminente boda de Yukina y Rinko esta por ocurrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento un poco feo en este capitulo por lo que Hina le hace a Sayo, aun cuando diga que es necesario. Se me hace algo bastante feo, realmente me dio cosita escribirlo y a mi esposa también porque no quiso escribir esa parte. En fin, este es la última parte de las memorias que revive Sayo mientras esta inconsciente por el veneno.
> 
> Mi esposa y yo damos las gracias a @greyscal_e por el pequeño bosquejo que hizo del RinSayo de esta historia. Si pueden vayan a darle me gusta https://twitter.com/greyscal_e/status/1306007908455518208?s=20 para ver si se anima a terminarlo. Realmente nos sorprendió este detalle. Muchas gracias.

Todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo para Sayo. 

Despertó de golpe sintiendo un terrible dolor en la cabeza y en la zona donde Hina la había golpeado antes, además de que aún podía sentir el aura de Rinko llamándola. Con trabajo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de nuevo cerciorándose que tenía todo su cuerpo intacto. 

De pronto, una nueva puerta apareció frente a ella y al no haber otro camino que pudiera seguir, se aventuró a abrirla sin saber que le esperaba del otro lado.

El fuerte destello la dejó ciega, hasta que apareció una silueta que podía reconocer incluso con los ojos cerrados. De pie frente a ella estaba la chica de cabello negro y suave que ondeaba con el viento cálido de la tarde que entraba por el balcón de la habitación, con unos ojos gentiles y violetas, que parecían estar sufriendo en silencio a causa de la otra persona en la habitación. Minato Yukina estaba con la princesa.

De sólo verlas, sintió la urgente necesidad de ir y apartar a aquella Alfa de la princesa y reclamar el territorio como suyo. Quería alejarla, decirle que dejara en paz a la Omega que era suya, pero eso era algo que no podía hacer, pues Rinko no era su Omega, así que sólo siguió caminando en dirección a ellas. Las heridas recientes todavía dolían, pero si era necesario protegería a la princesa incluso de Minato Yukina. No podía dejar a Rinko a solas con esa persona despreciable por lo que se colocó a su lado, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer desde su posición como guardiana de la princesa.

—Viviremos en Wahl, por supuesto —dijo Yukina, sonando igual de arrogante que siempre—. Este lugar no es apropiado para la casa Minato.

—A… a mí me gusta —respondió Rinko en un hilo de voz temeroso—. Pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí...

—¡Por supuesto que pensaste eso! —la interrumpió de forma grosera—. Eso es porque no conoces nada mejor —dijo, sin alterar su humor soberbio—. Wahl es mucho mejor que este lugar tan… rústico y retrasado —agregó con cierto desdén. 

—Yo no… no pienso que sea así... —trató de decir de forma valiente, pero resultó todo menos eso.

—No está a discusión en donde viviremos —la calló—. Así que será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de vivir en Wahl. Además, después de las reformas que haré a este lugar lleno de traidores, no va a quedar nada de Ewigkeit, no serán más que una extensión de Wahl.

—No puedes hacer eso… —Rinko estaba horrorizada con ello, no podía imaginar que el lugar donde había vivido toda su vida fuera a desaparecer.

—Puedo y lo haré, es el precio del progreso y Wahl es el progreso —exclamó con firmeza—. Después del atentado lo menos que puedo hacer es arrasar con todos esos opositores, Wahl no es piadoso ni blando con sus enemigos. 

—Pero, los culpables ya fueron condenados… 

—Es lo menos que esperaba, sus cabezas entregadas en bandejas —se rió con desdén—. Sea como sea, hay otra cosa que es igual de importante y que se espera que cumplas cabalmente —miró a Rinko de arriba a abajo evaluando su cuerpo—. Te haré mía cuando llegue tu celo, así que espero que estés lista para recibirme y puedas darme un hijo competente lo más pronto posible.

Oir eso, hizo que la sangre de Sayo hirviera de la ira. Detestaba que Yukina siempre tratará a Rinko como un objeto cualquiera, sin tener en cuenta sus deseos o necesidades, mucho menos sus sentimientos.

Yukina parecía haber perdido la paciencia y miró con ferocidad, mostrando los dientes, a Sayo. 

—Será mejor que retrocedas —dijo con un gruñido bajo hacia Sayo—. Rinko, tu estupido perro guardian me esta amenazando. 

—No permitiré que insulte a la princesa en mi presencia —Sayo dio un paso en dirección de Yukina mostrando los dientes del mismo modo.

—¿Insultarla? Sólo le estoy diciendo cuál es su responsabilidad —habló con un tono grave—. Un Omega sólo debe servir para satisfacer a su Alfa y dar los hijos necesarios, y ella es mi omega —

—Todavía no Minato-san —siseó—, y hasta que no llegue ese día no le permitiré tratar así a la princesa.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Yukina.

—No tienes nada que permitir o prohibir —Yukina proyectó su aura con más intensidad—. No eres más que un peón que con todo gusto podría destrozar con mis manos.

—Por favor… detenganse… —Rinko intentó mediar para terminar con la disputa, no podía dejar que Yukina dañara a Sayo.

Ante la súplica de la princesa, Sayo retrocedió levemente. Yukina la miró con desprecio. 

—¡Rinko! —Yukina llamó a la Omega con autoridad. 

La chica estaba temblando, sin atreverse a mover un dedo. Ante la falta de respuesta de la Omega, Yukina utilizó su voz de Alfa para llamarla nuevamente.

—¡Rinko! —le gritó mucho más fuerte. 

La Omega comenzó a temblar con más intensidad y aunque trató de negarse, no pudo resistirse a la orden. 

—No… no peleen por favor —exclamó en voz suplicante. 

—No me pienso desgastar en una pelea inútil con alguien que está por debajo de mi rango —Yukina extendió su mano para que Rinko se acercara y cuando la tuvo a distancia la jaló con rudeza a ella—. Dile a tu perro cuál es su lugar —aunque sonaba calmada, estaba utilizando su voz de alfa para someter a Rinko, quién no podía ni levantar la cabeza para hacerle frente, la chica tenía ese mismo temor que cuando estaba en presencia de su madre. 

—¡Cobarde! —Sayo apretó los dientes y sus puños, impotente al ver cómo vulneraban a Rinko, frente a ella. 

—Sa… Sayo-san… por favor —suplicó Rinko una vez más mirándola con esos ojos violeta a los que no podía negar nada.

—Dile Rinko, ¿quién soy yo? —la voz de Yukina no había cambiado y eso hacía que Rinko cada vez se sintiera peor. 

Sayo volvió a emitir su aura agresiva contra Yukina.

—Sayo-san… —Rinko susurro su nombre y sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

—¡Dile! —presionó Yukina sin ceder.

—Es mi prometida… mi… mi… Alfa, por favor Sayo-san —Rinko quería llorar debido a la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida y agachó la cabeza. Oír esas palabras le dolieron a Sayo. 

—¿Y quién es ella? —Yukina le sostuvo el mentón haciendo que viera a Sayo, un leve gimoteo salió de los labios de Rinko y el pozo había sido abierto—. ¡Habla estupida Omega! 

La mano de Yukina se alzó en el aire y Rinko esperó el golpe sobre ella, pero este no llegó. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, las acciones se desarrollaron. 

Sayo había estado a punto de alcanzar a Yukina antes de que esta pudiera bajar la mano y golpear a Rinko cuando Hina apareció de la nada y ahora estaba en el suelo sometiendo a su hermana. Hina había aparecido justo a tiempo para detener a su gemela de cometer una locura. Sayo estaba forcejeando dispuesta a pelear con Yukina que había sido rodeada por algunos guardias mientras otros custodiaban a la princesa alejándola de la Alfa de Wahl. 

—Minato-san será mejor que se retire en este momento —Hina dijo firme bajo la autoridad que tenía.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso, comandante? Fue ella quien inició la disputa al no controlarse —dijo ofendida mirando con desprecio a los guardias que estaban a su alrededor—. ¿Realmente está castrada como dicen? —cuestionó irritada y apartó a un par de guardias de su vista.

—Lo está, pero si alguien o algo amenaza a la princesa ella responderá para protegerla —Hina habló rápidamente para cubrir a su hermana—. ¿Estaba amenazando a la princesa, Minato-san?

Sayo había dejado de luchar al oír la pregunta de Yukina, un miedo se apoderó de ella, pero trató de mantenerlo oculto, ya se había expuesto demasiado.

—Ella es mi prometida, será mi Omega y yo su Alfa —sentenció con severidad Yukina—. Sólo estaba mostrándole cuál es su lugar —se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo normal.

—Eso es correcto, pero no olvide que está en Ewigkeit y todavía no tiene autoridad aquí —Hina le hizo ver y Yukina gruñó.

—Por ahora —sentenció—. Comandante, usted tampoco olvide quién la colocó en su posición —dijo como amenaza para acabar con la discusión y Hina hizo una reverencia señalándole la salida. 

A regañadientes Yukina dejó la habitación siendo escoltada por los guardias. Hina esperó a que se fueran para soltar a Sayo. 

—Shirokane-sama… —Sayo se incorporó una vez que Hina la liberó. 

Sayo quiso correr al lado de la princesa, quería consolarla y abrazarla, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, así que solo se conformó con verla mientras Hina daba las órdenes a los subordinados que todavía quedaban y un par de betas sirvientas de la princesa entraron para asistir a ésta. 

—Yo… estoy bien… estoy bien —Rinko dijo para que nadie más se preocupara, sobre todo Sayo que la estaba mirando con intensidad. 

Desesperada y sin poder acercarse más a ella, Sayo dejó que su aura tratara de consolarla. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero era algo que le tomaba bastante trabajo, primordialmente porque Rinko no era consciente de ello y porque ella se suponía que estaba imposibilitada. 

Trató de llegar a ella y de repente, un suave olor a lavanda comenzó a inundar sus sentidos, podía sentirlo en cada parte de su ser, una sensación reconfortante que la hacía sentir tranquila y que quería que Rinko también sintiera esa misma tranquilidad. 

—Hermana, será mejor que te detengas —Hina se acercó a Sayo susurrándole al oído—. Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy.

Hina jaló a Sayo para apartarla mientras las sirvientas llevaban a la princesa a otra habitación. Sayo extendió la mano en un último intento de alcanzar a Rinko, pero ya estaba lejos de ella.

—Estás dejando que tus hormonas te controlen y no puedes permitir eso. ¡Acabas de hacer un escándalo delante de Minato-san! —Hina reprendió a su hermana.

—Ella iba a lastimar a Shirokane-sama —se excusó. 

—Y tú ibas a arrancarle la cabeza sin pensar en las repercusiones que eso traería —Hina alzó la voz para prevalecer por encima de su hermana—. No puedes dejar que tu instinto te domine. 

—No lo haré…

—Tendrás que tomar una mayor dosis de supresores —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sayo al recordar la aguja y Hina aclaró rápidamente—. No voy a lastimarte, no como lo hacía el anterior comandante, pero hay que mantener oculto tu Alfa. Suficientes problemas se hicieron después del ataque y apenas salimos de eso.

Sayo agachó la cabeza, todavía sentía vergüenza por las acciones que había realizado ese día. Si su hermana no hubiera aparecido en el momento justo y la hubiera sacado de aquel estado, la habrían terminado matando. 

—Vamos, tengo que revisarte.

Hina camino fuera de la habitación y Sayo le siguió de cerca, pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la luz volvió a aparecer encandilando sus ojos brevemente para, posteriormente, revelar el pasillo que conducía de vuelta a la habitación de Rinko.

Estaba inquieta, tenía una sensación de hormigueo en la nuca y el presentimiento de que algo estaba sucediendo con la princesa. Era el efecto que había quedado en ella después del atentado, aunque generalmente lo aminoraba con el uso de los nuevos supresores que Hina le daba, en esta ocasión no parecían mantenerse abajo. Sabía que Rinko la estaba llamando con urgencia y tenía que acudir de inmediato.

Caminó por el pasillo decidida a entrar en la habitación de la princesa a pesar de que no era una hora adecuada y no tenía una excusa para hacerlo. Se sorprendió de ver a dos guardias en la entrada, pero no dio vuelta atrás, podía descartarlos ya que estaban en un rango inferior.

—No puede pasar, subcomandante —le dijo uno de ellos bloqueando el paso cuando estuvo a la puerta de la habitación. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que puedo pasar —respondió molesta. Tratando de continuar su camino, pero el otro guardia puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

—Ningún Alfa puede pasar por aquí, ni siquiera usted, subcomandante. 

Sayo dirigió su mirada hacia la mano en su hombro, para después mirar al rostro del hombre, que al sentir la fuerza de su aura, terminó retirando su mano atemorizado.

—Lo… lo siento, son órdenes de la comandante Hikawa Hina —trató de explicar el hombre, casi tartamudeando al sentir la presión que estaba ejerciendo Sayo. 

—Hina podrá ser comandante de la guardia, pero esta es mi asignación, la princesa es mi responsabilidad, así que no pueden impedirme el paso. ¡Háganse a un lado! —exclamó con un tono de voz mucho más autoritario, su Alfa estaba moviéndose como un perro enjaulado y amenazaba con salirse de control. 

—De… de verdad Hikawa-dono, si la dejamos pasar, nos cortaran la cabeza —el hombre no podía sostener la mirada a la subcomandante que se veía lista para hacer ella misma ese trabajo.

—¡Seré yo quien les corte la cabeza! 

Fue así que haciéndolos a un lado entró por la fuerza en la habitación de la princesa. 

Prácticamente corrió por cada rincón del lugar olfateando los rastros del aroma que estaba comenzando a nublarle la mente, pero la princesa no se encontraba allí. Sayo se concentró tratando de sentir el aura de Rinko para localizarla, pero al no sentir nada, una presión se instauró en su pecho. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando y necesitaba saber qué era. La furia empezó a subir y los guardias que estaban detrás de ella, retrocedieron como precaución, sólo que Sayo pesco a uno del cuello antes de que pudiera huir de ella. El otro salió corriendo sin ayudar a su compañero.

—¿Dónde está Shirokane-sama? —dijo con una voz gutural.

—No… no lo sé… Hikawa-dono…

—Voy a repetirlo una vez más y si no me das una respuesta satisfactoria, esas van a ser tus últimas palabras en la vida —le mostró los dientes para enseñarle que no iba a tener consideraciones—. ¿Dónde está Shirokane-sama?

—No.. sé… cuando llegamos aquí la princesa ya no estaba… —la presión en el cuello del guardia aumentó y se quedó sin voz, Sayo estaba fuera de sí apretando con fuerza mientras el pobre beta estaba luchando por respirar.

—¡Sayo! 

La voz de su hermana detuvo cualquier pensamiento desesperado que pasaba por su cabeza y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó al guardia que cayó al suelo tosiendo tratando de regresar el aire a sus pulmones. 

—¡Subcomandante, venga conmigo!— la llamó utilizando su rango para evitar un percance mayor ya que Sayo todavía se veía desorientada. 

—Si…

El guardia que había huido antes, realmente lo que había hecho había sido ir en busca de la comandante que sería la única persona a quien Sayo escucharía. 

Caminaron por el castillo en silencio, sabiendo Sayo a donde la estaba conduciendo Hina. Estaban de nuevo allí, en la habitación del hombre de la aguja. Hina abrió la puerta y Sayo no tuvo más remedio que entrar. Ninguna de las dos habló hasta que la puerta se cerró dejándolas a solas.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —reclamó Hina—. ¡Casi matas a un guardia en servicio! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Sayo apretó los dientes, sabía que el regaño era justificado y que de nuevo había perdido parte de su autocontrol, pero aun así no iba a permitir que su hermana le diera un sermón cuando todavía estaba presente el llamado de Rinko.

—¡Me prohibiste el paso! ¡Shirokane-sama es mi responsabilidad!

—No te prohibí el paso explícitamente a ti —explicó Hina, tratando de mantener la calma—. La orden no es mía propiamente, yo sólo la transmití, es una orden médica. 

—¿Médica? —eso extraño a Sayo, que no entendió que estaba pasando—. ¿Por qué el médico prohibiría…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando las piezas cayeron en su lugar por fin. 

—Sí, así es hermana, Rinko-sama está teniendo su primer celo.

—Eso no es posible, es muy pronto... tú estás mintiendo —aseveró, molesta y nerviosa. 

—Vamos hermana, sabes que no jugaría con algo tan delicado.

Mientras decía eso, Hina fue hasta un estante de la habitación buscando algo en su interior.

—Estamos en problemas —explicó sacando lo que había estado buscando, un pequeño frasco, Sayo retrocedió mirando fijamente aquel objeto—. El médico piensa que el celo se adelantó debido a una sobre exposición a las feromonas de un Alfa.

Sayo tragó duro al recordar el evento de una semana atrás. 

—Minato Yukina —dijo, con expresión sombría, aunque sabía que era una mentira. 

—Sí, todos piensan que fue por esa desagradable situación con Minato-san, pero ambas sabemos que no es por ella. 

Hina fue ahora hasta un cajón del mismo estante y sacó una jeringa de vidrio con una aguja bastante grande que insertó dentro del frasco para tomar el líquido que contenía.

Sayo arqueó las cejas con temor.

—¿A... a qué te refieres? 

—¡Oh vamos hermana! No podemos hacer como si no pasara nada, has estado exponiendo a Rinko-sama a tus feromonas desde su fiesta de cumpleaños —Hina le presentó la jeringa y se acercó a ella con cautela—. El hecho de que los demás no lo sepan, no quiere decir que no esté pasando. 

—¡No he hecho tal cosa! —refutó con un gruñido de advertencia, pero en el fondo estaba temerosa tratando de hacer distancia—. He estado tomando una dosis bastante exagerada de supresores para evitar algo así. 

—Veo cómo la miras —dió un paso más cerca y Sayo golpeó contra la mesa metálica sin más lugar a donde huir—, no puedes decirme que no has proyectado tu aura sobre ella porque la he sentido —Hina extendió la mano pidiéndole a Sayo el brazo, pero lo escondió en un último intento—. Estoy de tu lado hermana, estamos juntas en esto. Recuerda, si alguien lo descubre, con seguridad nos cortaran la cabeza. 

—Eso no va a pasar, estoy siendo cuidadosa —se defendió, mirando la mano de Hina que seguía insistiendo.

—No lo suficiente. Te saltaste mis órdenes y estabas lista para matar a un guardia, la Sayo de antes jamás haría algo así —Hina movió su mano para agarrar el brazo de Sayo que todavía puso algo de resistencia.

—Yo...no…

—Tendremos que reanudar las sesiones anteriores para suprimir a tu Alfa. Ahora que las feromonas de Rinko-sama estarán presentes, no sabemos cómo te afectarán, especialmente después de que establecieras el lazo con ella —la aguja se insertó en la piel y de un empuje, Hina vertió el líquido dentro de Sayo que de inmediato sintió el dolor en ella—. No podemos arriesgarnos a que quieras tomar a Rinko-sama... al menos no todavía.

Sayo cayó al suelo retorciéndose por el ardor que la estaba quemando por dentro, luchando por mantenerse consciente agarró el tobillo de Hina suplicando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que parara esa tortura. Su hermana se agachó para cargarla y depositarla sobre la mesa metálica mientras sostenía su mano como apoyo durante el proceso. 

El hombre de la aguja había usado un supresor prohibido que cortaba el lazo del Alfa, pero que debía aplicarse a una temprana edad para que su efecto fuera irreversible. Hina había leído eso en los diarios de aquel hombre, pero también había leído que su hermana debía mantener ese supresor en su sistema debido a que tuvo que reducir la cantidad a la que la expuso en un inicio para no matarla. Después de todo de nada servía un Alfa sin lazo que estuviera muerto. Así que periódicamente le suministraba un refuerzo para asegurarse.

Hina no sabía cómo es que el lazo interno se restableció y, además que, el Alfa de Sayo se enlazara con el Omega de Rinko. Había hecho lo posible por mantenerlo intacto, simplemente suministrando supresores normales a Sayo, pero estos no estaban funcionando. Sintió la culpa sobre ella por tener que recurrir de nuevo a los métodos del hombre de la aguja, pero si eso era necesario para mantener a su hermana viva, lo seguiría haciendo.

Poco a poco la respiración alterada y los dolores en el cuerpo de Sayo fueron disminuyendo. Hina se mantuvo a su lado sosteniendo la mano de su hermana y acariciando sus cabellos que se habían llenado de sudor por el esfuerzo. La mirada de Sayo se volvió gris y sin vida.

—¿Qué piensas del matrimonio de Rinko-sama con Minato Yukina? —preguntó Hina, con curiosidad en la voz, pero Sayo no estaba presente—. ¿También crees que Minato-san es una arrogante y sucia alfa que sólo traerá lágrimas a la vida de Rinko-sama? —espero algunos segundos, sólo que siguió sin tener una respuesta. 

Soltó la mano de Sayo y se entretuvo en guardar los aditamentos que había utilizado.

—Pienso lo mismo hermana. ¿No crees que Rinko-sama estaría mejor con alguien más? —se rascó la nariz volteando a ver a Sayo—. No sé… un Alfa que la cuide, la proteja, la procure, pero sobre todo que la quiera…

No hubo reacción. Hina se acercó para comprobar sus signos vitales, pero todo estaba en orden, simplemente era el efecto del supresor.

—Por ahora descansa hermana, ya llegará el momento de arreglar las cosas.

Hina aproximó la mano a la cara de Sayo y con cuidado bajo sus párpados para ocultar sus ojos sin sentimientos.

  
  
  


Oscuridad de nuevo. 

Otra vez estaba en medio de la nada, en la negrura sin fin. Comenzó a caminar buscando una puerta nuevamente y por fin llegó hasta un pasillo largo que apareció de la nada frente a ella y al final, pudo escuchar un llanto que hizo que su corazón doliera. Corrió en esa dirección a toda velocidad, sin importarle nada de lo que hubiera en el camino. Finalmente, una puerta apareció frente a ella y la abrió con urgencia.

—¡Shirokane sama! —entró de golpe buscando a su protegida—. ¿Está usted bien? 

Vio a Rinko hecha un ovillo, llorando sobre su cama y se acercó a ella para ver qué sucedía. 

El aura de Rinko estaba llena de una profunda tristeza, así que supo que el problema no era físico aunque eso no lo hizo más fácil para ella, en el fondo sintió un cierto resquemor de verla en esa condición, sin embargo haciendo acopio de su disciplina permaneció parada al pie de la cama, esperando una respuesta. 

—Sa… Sayo san… —atinó a decir la chica entre sollozos al darse cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Shirokane sama? —a pesar de las advertencias que le había dado Hina sobre conectarse con Rinko a través de su aura, Sayo no pudo quedarse cruzada de brazos, aunque no entendió muy bien porque lo hacía, sin contar que hacerlo le resultó difícil debido al supresor. Se justificó diciendo que sólo era para calmar a la princesa y así llevarle el consuelo que no podía darle físicamente.

Después de algunos minutos de lágrimas silenciosas, Rinko finalmente se calmó. Quizás fuera porque logró hacer la conexión o sólo porque Rinko ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas, finalmente creyó que fue lo último ya que no percibió el aroma de la Omega. El supresor estaba haciendo su trabajo. 

Rinko se sentó en la cama y extendiendo una fina caja en dirección de Sayo para que pudiera verla, le mostró lo que había en su interior. Un collar hecho de cuero de primera calidad con incrustaciones de diamantes y que, en letras doradas, tenía las iniciales "M.Y.". Si le sorprendió ver eso, el rostro de Sayo no lo reflejó y Rinko bajó la mirada conteniendo el nuevo caudal de lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

—Lo que sucede es que… —un gimoteo le cortó la voz—, la fecha de la boda... se ha fijado… —los sollozos no le dejaban hablar—, será para mi próximo celo… —dicho esto el llanto se derramó con fuerza otra vez.

Aquel artefacto no era otro que el collar de compromiso que ataba a la princesa como la Omega de Minato Yukina y una posesión más del reino de Wahl. El resquemor que había sentido antes se volvió a manifestar, pero era más como la visión de una herida que sus ojos miraban y que la lógica le decía que debía doler, sin embargo no lo hacía y eso solamente la confundió. 

Si bien, se esperaba que la fecha de la boda sucediera una vez fuera el celo de Rinko, por el adelanto del mismo, esto había sufrido un retraso, ya que Minato no estuvo presente cuando eso sucedió, así que se reprogramó para el siguiente celo, seis meses después. El tiempo ya estaba encima y para Rinko aquello era una tragedia. 

—Lo siento, Shirokane-sama —le dijo Sayo volviendo a hablar desprovista de toda emoción—, pero este es su deber.

El rostro de Rinko pareció entristecer aún más de lo que ya estaba y enterró aún más el rostro en la almohada ya humedecida por su llanto. 

—¿Qué… qué piensas sobre mi matrimonio con Minato san? —preguntó Rinko en un hilo de voz deteniendo sus lágrimas brevemente. 

Sayo no supo qué responderle, no había forma de que pudiera decirle lo que de verdad pensaba y mucho menos, lo que sentía porque ella misma no lo sabía, así que simplemente buscó una respuesta neutral.

—Pienso que será una pesadilla de logística el trasladado a Wahl.

De inmediato pudo sentir el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron sobre Rinko. Por unos instantes no hubo llanto, sólo esos ojos violeta sobre Sayo mirándola con una extraña expectativa, como esperando algo más que no llegó a pesar de los segundos transcurridos y al final, la mirada de Rinko se desvió sin que la chica dijera nada. 

—Si… imagino que lo será.

Sayo juraría que pudo ver cómo la luz que aún quedaba en los ojos de Rinko desapareció, quedando opacos y sin vida. Por alguna razón se sentía como la peor escoria por hablarle de esa manera, pero así es como serían las cosas entre ellas, suficiente daño había hecho ya con sus acciones inconscientes antes, que no podía seguir manteniendo eso. Hina había hecho bien en retomar el tratamiento de supresores del hombre de la aguja, porque de lo contrario hubiera hecho una locura en ese momento.

—Me retiro, Shirokane-sama —habló de nuevo pues se habían quedado en silencio por algún tiempo.

—Yo no quiero a Yukina… —Rinko cortó su salida y Sayo permaneció en su lugar—. De verdad me gustaría no tener que casarme con ella —dijo la Omega, con voz perturbada, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la frustración que estaba comenzando a formarse en ella—. No es algo que desee… ¡No lo quiero! —alzó la voz a un tono inusual para ella—. Yo creí... bueno… sólo pensé que te importaba más... que la estupida problemática de la logística que mi matrimonio pondrá sobre tus hombros…

En una acción inesperada, Rinko se puso de pie y fue sobre Sayo golpeando el peto de la armadura con sus manos. Sayo la sostuvo, no en un abrazo, más bien sólo la detuvo de lastimarse físicamente. 

_ "Me importas".  _ Quiso responder Sayo.  _ "Me importas tanto que daría la vida por ti, Rinko".  _

Rinko forcejeó queriendo descargar su enojo y frustración y Sayo la dejó hacerlo, aunque cuidando que no se lastimara. Poco a poco, Rinko dejó de moverse y las lágrimas mojaron el hombro de Sayo cuando la princesa la abrazó con fuerza aferrándose a ella.

—No fue mi intención perturbala Shirokane-sama —Sayo se disculpó, tuvo el impulso de acariciar el hermoso cabello negro de Rinko, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo—. Tan solo respondí a su cuestionamiento. De nuevo me disculpo si mis palabras la ofendieron. 

—No es que… no es ofensa —el aliento alterado de Rinko calentó el cuello de Sayo y un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—, es solo que... pensé… después de todos estos años… —las manos de Rinko arrugaron la camisa en la parte de la espalda de Sayo—. ¿Es esa la estima que tienes por mí?

Un nudo se instaló en la garganta de Sayo. Le dolió. Era lógico que la Omega pensara de esa forma cuando no había hecho más que tratar de mantenerse distanciada. Se volvió a repetir que no podía cruzar de nuevo los límites.

—Lo siento Shirokane-sama, de verdad no fue mi intención molestarla, me retiraré para no seguir incomodando.

Tomó las manos de Rinko para retirarla y la Omega no puso resistencia, era como si la voluntad la hubiera abandonado y se dejó caer a los pies de Sayo. No queriendo que la princesa permaneciera en aquella posición, Sayo la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó de nuevo a su cama, recostandola con cuidado. Rinko se encogió sujetando las sábanas llorando nuevamente.

Sayo la dejó ahí sin más que hacer por ella. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, cuando escuchó algo caer y al girarse para ver, Rinko había tirado de la cama la caja con el collar del compromiso. Más que nunca Sayo tenía que mantener sus sentimientos ocultos y sus emociones en control. Abrió la puerta y salió de nuevo a la oscuridad.

Siguió caminando como las veces anteriores, sin embargo esta vez sintió algo diferente a pesar de que no había nada, no había más luz al final del túnel. Quiso correr en su desesperación, pero no había un camino que seguir, ni pasillos, ni puertas. 

Y entonces, la escuchó:

—Sayo-san, soy Rinko, por favor, si puedes escucharme, no digas nada, todo estará bien, yo te salvaré esta vez.

—¿Shirokane-sama? —preguntó al aire.

No hubo respuesta, pero un suave cosquilleo llegó a sus labios, acompañado del olor a lavanda que tanto amaba. 

—¡Shirokane-sama! —gritó con fuerza, esperando que su llamado llegará hasta Rinko, pero no hubo más que silencio. 

De repente el sueño comenzaba a invadirla, se sentía terriblemente cansada, sus pasos se hicieron lentos y hubo un momento en que simplemente cayó en el suelo, si es que podía considerar que hubiera uno. Tan sólo quería cerrar sus ojos y dormir, sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, pero se resistía a ceder. 

Recordó la emboscada que les habían tendido, el dolor de las flechas al clavarse en su cuerpo, el ardor del veneno al extenderse y de repente, la somnolencia le ganó la batalla. Era como si su cuerpo se estuviera apagando. Sin importar cuánto luchará, el sueño la estaba arrastrando hasta que se cansó de pelear y se dejó llevar. 

Cerró los ojos en medio de la oscuridad esperando encontrar algo diferente cuando despertara de su sueño y de nuevo, el olor a lavanda la rodeó, para llevarla al más plácido de los sueños ya sin pesadillas del pasado. 


	5. En un nuevo lugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo por fin despierta y se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Rinko ha tenido que hacerse cargo y ella se siente un tanto inútil. Sin embargo las cosas van a comenzar a ponerse extrañas entre ellas porque algo a cambiado. ¿Qué hacer cuando el Alfa y el Omega empiezan a aparecer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la larga espera, pero creo que ya estamos de regreso. Mucho trabajo porque he cambiado de centro de trabajo y ahora tengo muchas más responsabilidades. Mi esposa estaba apurando a ya continuar y retomar este proyecto así que en eso me he puesto a editar y agregar mis partes.
> 
> Espero pueda ser de su agrado. Hace falta más RinSayo en este mundo.

Los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana de la choza, pero uno en particular se detuvo iluminando el rostro de Sayo quien aún dormía profundamente debido a sus heridas. Sin embargo, poco a poco la luz comenzó a molestarle tanto, que tuvo que abrir los ojos con irritación. Lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza martilleandole las sienes, seguido de diversos dolores en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si hubiera estado luchando sin descanso hasta desfallecer y, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. 

Parpadeó algunas veces tratando de aclarar su visión en medio de la luz deslumbrante sobre su rostro para acostumbrarse a la intensidad y averiguar que había a su alrededor. Pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación rústica, rodeada de múltiples frascos y hierbas, con olores muy penetrantes que le molestaron la nariz ahora que era consciente de ellos. 

De repente, de golpe, todo volvió a su mente en un instante, la emboscada, la persecución, las heridas y… Rinko, sobre todo Rinko. 

Trató de levantarse con rapidez, pero la herida en su espalda no se lo permitió. Fue atravesada por un dolor intenso desde el omóplato hasta su pecho que se lo impidió. Trató de contener el gemido de dolor, pero no lo hizo a tiempo, emitiendo una queja bastante audible que sonó en toda la habitación. 

—¡Sa… Sayo-san! 

Rinko había pasado buena parte de la noche vigilando a la mujer convaleciente, prácticamente sin dormir, sentía que no podía rendirse ante el sueño por el temor a que algo malo pasara y ella no se percatara de ello. Solamente que, vencida por el cansancio se quedó dormida al poco tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque había sido un sueño profundo, se despertó enseguida cuando escuchó el quejido de Sayo. 

—¿Cómo… te encuentras? —preguntó la Omega, preocupada al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su protectora. 

Sayo parpadeó algunas veces más, ya no por la luz cegadora sino por la incredulidad de tener a Rinko ahí, frente a ella. No sabía si se trataba nuevamente de un sueño o si la Omega estaba realmente con ella. 

—Shirokane-sama, ¿en dónde estamos? —Sayo intentó incorporarse de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de pausa, sólo que con los mismos malos resultados.

Rinko tomó su mano preocupada por la condición todavía precaria de la Alfa y la hizo que volviera a acostarse. 

—No… no te levantes —dijo al ver su rictus de dolor—, o tu herida se abrirá de nuevo. 

—Ya… veo —exclamó Sayo, con algo de dificultad, acomodándose sobre su costado a causa del dolor.

Al girarse, Rinko pudo ver cómo el vendaje que Tomoe había colocado la noche anterior, comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. El veneno estaba impidiendo la cicatrización a pesar de los métodos extremos que Tomoe había usado la noche anterior. 

—¡Sayo-san… estás… sangrando! —exclamó la Omega asustada. 

—Estoy bien… Estoy bien —aseguró Sayo mientras trataba de calmar su respiración en un intento por aminorar el dolor y el ardor—. Shirokane-sama… Dígame, ¿en dónde estamos? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—Sayo-san… tu herida… —Rinko ignoró sus preguntas estando más preocupada por su estado y estaba lista para salir en busca de ayuda cuando Sayo tomó su mano para evitar que se fuera. 

—Necesito saber qué está pasando —le explicó, con su voz mucho más calmada y algo más suave—. Estoy bien, duele pero estará bien. 

A Rinko le tomó algunos segundos decidir si debía creerle o seguir su instinto para ir por ayuda, pero con la mirada que Sayo le estaba dando no pudo dejarla. 

—Estamos… a las afueras de Wahl… no sé exactamente en donde —explicó, tomando asiento a su lado lanzando un profundo suspiro—. Ayer, después de que cayéramos en el río… una chica, Ako —aclaró—, nos ayudó… y ella nos trajo a su casa… Su hermana, Tomoe, te curó… ella es una especie de… sanadora o algo así... 

—¿Ellas le hicieron algo? —de inmediato el instinto protector de Sayo se manifestó en su voz. 

—¿Qué? Oh, no… no, nada de eso… Ellas han sido muy amables —Rinko se reacomodó en su lugar—. Pero… ¿Recuerdas algo de ayer? 

—Yo no… —intento hacer memoria, pero su cabeza se negó a hacerlo y en cambio, le devolvió una punzada de dolor.

El ruido en la otra parte de la casa les advirtió que las hermanas habían despertado y que seguramente no tardarían en aparecer. Rinko, al darse cuenta que aún no le había explicado a Sayo sobre las mentiras que había contado a las hermanas, se acercó rápidamente para hablarle al oído.

—Por favor… confía en mí… —el suave aliento de la princesa le hizo cosquillas sobre la piel perdiéndose algunos segundos en esa sensación. 

El rostro de Sayo se quedó con una interrogante y estaba a punto de replicar, cuando fueron interrumpidas por una ruidosa voz. 

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Tomoe, en un tono bastante elevado y animado—. Escuché voces y pensé que nuestra convaleciente había despertado. Veo que tenía razón. 

Como una reacción instintiva, Sayo se puso en alerta lista para defender a la princesa de cualquier peligro que representará aquella mujer, pero se sintió en desventaja al no tener nada con qué hacerlo. La Omega se había puesto de pie y, haciendo una reverencia, se hizo cargo de la situación en su lugar. 

—¡Buenos días, Tomoe-san! ¿Podrías… ayudarme a revisar la herida de Sayori-san? 

—¿San? —Tomoe soltó una carcajada ante el tono tan serio—. La gente de Ewigkeit si que es rara. ¿Es tu alfa no? ¿Entonces porque se tratan con tanta formalidad? 

—Bueno… si —Rinko miró a Sayo con nerviosismo, suplicando que la alfa le siguiera la corriente para no arruinar su coartada—, pero nosotras… bueno… así nos sentimos más cómodas… ya estamos acostumbradas a tratarnos así… —se encogió de hombros, en un intento por restarle importancia y mostrarse relajada cuando no lo estaba. 

—Está bien Rinrin, solo es un poco gracioso —la mujer se acercó a la alfa y le extendió su mano—. Mucho gusto, soy Udagawa Tomoe.

Con algo de recelo, y sin quitar la vista de Rinko quién parecía querer hablar por telepatía, respondió a su saludo, tomando su mano imitando su gesto.

—Soy… Sayori… —trató de seguir la corriente con lo que había escuchado antes, y así se presentó—, mucho gusto —apretó su mano mucho más fuerte de lo que se podía considerar convencional y Tomoe la miró con algo de suspicacia.

—No hay peligro aquí, tu Omega está a salvo —dijo tratando de calmar a la Alfa—. Sólo estamos ayudando —Sayo se avergonzó de su extraña reacción y retiró la mano del saludo—. ¡Bien! Veamos la herida. 

Tomoe no le tomó importancia y continuó con lo que había ido a hacer. Sayo se puso de lado nuevamente para que la mujer pudiera revisarla y no se quejó para nada a pesar del dolor y las molestias. Le tomó algunos minutos a Tomoe cambiar los vendajes y limpiarlos nuevamente. En esta ocasión fue Rinko quien la asistió pasándole todo lo que requería. 

—Muy bien, ya está —dijo la Beta al finalizar su labor—. Será mejor que lo lleves con cuidado, un movimiento abrupto podría hacer que se volviera a abrir esa herida y no queremos que eso suceda. 

—Tendré cuidado, gracias… —respondió todavía con algo de vergüenza. 

La habitación se quedó en un incómodo silencio que Tomoe supo interpretar. 

—Bien, les daré espacio a las dos amantes para que hablen y… ya saben —Tomoe les guiñó el ojo—, estaré en la cocina preparando el desayuno. 

—Gra… gracias Tomoe-san —Rinko hizo una nueva reverencia, tratando de esconder el sonrojo que las insinuaciones de la Beta le habían causado.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Sayo la miró expectante, esperando una explicación. Que al ver que no llegaba, terminó solicitando pues la chica se mantenía de espaldas a ella negándose a mirarla.

—Shirokane-sama, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó, con la voz más severa de lo que pretendía. 

Al ver que tendría finalmente que hablar, Rinko se sintió cohibida. No sabía cómo explicarle a Sayo todo lo ocurrido y nerviosa comenzó a hablar dándole la espalda todavía en un inicio. 

—Bueno… es que… cuando Ako-chan me ayudó a traerte con su hermana… yo no sabía si podíamos confiar en ellas… —casi tartamudeó, sabiendo que Sayo podría desaprobar su plan en cualquier momento—. Entonces ellas pensaron que nosotras somos… pues… ya sabes… 

—¿Somos? —Sayo recalcó para que fuera más clara. 

—Pues… si, ellas piensan que yo soy tu… Omega —explicó Rinko, tratando de disimular su sonrojo, pero no fue muy buena con eso y, por el momento, Sayo no entendió la implicación de sus palabras—. Tú eres Sayori y yo soy Rinrin. 

La Alfa permaneció callada algunos segundos con el rostro inexpresivo que no le permitía a Rinko saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Poco a poco las piezas fueron cayendo en su lugar, pero seguían sin encajar, hasta que lo hicieron. 

La cara de Sayo se pintó de un escandaloso tono rojizo que quiso disimular, pero era algo imposible de hacer. Rinko desvió la mirada igualmente avergonzada y sin saber qué decir. Las dos estaban acaloradas y por algunos minutos estuvieron en silencio tratando de recobrar la compostura. Finalmente fue Sayo quien rompió el silencio. 

—Veo que no trae su collar, Shirokane-sama —le dijo al notar que faltaba el elemento que hubiera tirado abajo la historia de Rinko—. Aunque es algo audaz lo que hizo, fue inteligente, Shirokane-sama. No podemos revelar su identidad. 

Instintivamente, Rinko se llevó la mano al cuello, hasta ahora no había extrañado en nada aquel objeto que sólo la mortificaba. 

—Oh… eso… debí haberlo perdido en el río, no… no lo recuerdo bien —la verdad es que si lo recordaba, pero estaba mucho mejor sin él. 

Sayo asintió restándole importancia. 

—Está bien, ¿sabe si ellas son leales a la corona? —se refirió a las hermanas. 

Rinko negó con la cabeza.

—Tomoe-san me contó que son parte de algún tipo de resistencia, que está luchando por liberar sus tierras de Wahl.

—Entonces son parte de "Era" —aseguró Sayo incómoda con eso.

Nuevamente Rinko negó con la cabeza. 

—Ellas dijeron que eran parte de un grupo liderado por Michelle-sama. 

Sayo se rascó la barbilla. 

—He escuchado muy poco sobre ellos —hizo memoria—. Hace algún tiempo proclamaron su independencia de los reinos de Ewigkeit y Wahl, pero obviamente ninguno de los dos los tomó en serio, aunque con el paso de los años se volvieron un tema sobre el que nadie habla. 

—Pienso que… podemos confiar en ellas, por lo menos hasta que… te recuperes de tus heridas —Rinko hizo a un lado el tema para enfocarse en lo que realmente le preocupaba. 

—No podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, Shirokane-sama. Tengo que llevarla a Wahl, es el único lugar por ahora en el que puedo asegurar su protección. 

—No… no, creo que sea seguro en Wahl… — se puso de pie y fue a buscar entre las cosas que se habían utilizado para la curación, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Con cuidado, envolvió la flecha envenenada en un pañuelo y se la dió a Sayo—. Esta es la flecha que tenías clavada en tu espalda. 

Sayo la tomó, inspeccionandola. 

—Estas flechas, no son comunes —dijo mientras revisaba el metal de la punta con detenimiento—, fueron hechas fuera de Ewigkeit.

Rinko asintió con una ligera sonrisa. 

—Tomoe-san dice que el veneno que llevaba impregnado es un veneno especial de la familia Imai.

—¿La familia Imai? ¿De los Imai cuya Omega está con Minato-san? —preguntó, contrariada—. Tiene sentido. 

—Sí, esa familia —Rinko suspiró—. Creo que… Wahl no es seguro en este momento… ni después… 

El rostro de Sayo ensombreció, ocultando los ojos con una de sus manos. 

—¿Sayo-san? —Rinko se alertó al sentir que el aura de la alfa se debilitaba—. ¿Qué… qué pasa?

—Lo siento mucho, Shirokane-sama —Sayo ocultó su rostro ahora con ambas manos, mostrándose totalmente abatida—. Era mi responsabilidad mantenerla a salvo y en cambio, fui yo quien tuvo que ser protegida, fui demasiado negligente en mi trabajo y no merezco permanecer a su lado, mucho menos como su protectora. 

—No hables así, Sayo-san —en un impulso, Rinko agarró las manos de Sayo para apartarlas de su cara—. Yo no pienso eso… De no ser por ti, esas flechas… hubieran terminado su trabajo… conmigo… 

Sayo movió su rostro para encontrarse frente a las amatistas de Rinko que tenían un brillo muy especial en ese momento. Los ojos de la Omega estaban emitiendo una mezcla entre esperanza y desasosiego, lo cual hizo que le diera un vuelco en el corazón.

—Aun así, lo siento mucho Shirokane-sama, no cumplí a cabalidad mi labor. Usted debería estar junto a su prometida y no aquí en medio de la nada con… conmigo…

—Si ese fuera el caso… —Rinko la interrumpió—. Preferiría estar contigo mil veces que junto a Minato Yukina… Además, cumpliste tu trabajo al protegerme y evitar que muriera… soy yo quien está agradecida y apenada de haberte puesto en una situación tan precaria… una vez más… 

Las manos de ambas seguían unidas y con los nervios que estaba provocando en Sayo, ésta se rió para aligerar el ambiente además de que sintiendo el cambio en el aura de Rinko, que había extendido sobre la suya para calmar un poco su estado contrariado, tenía que calmarse. 

—Estamos aquí disculpandonos la una con la otra cuando deberíamos agradecer a los dioses que salimos vivas de esto —soltó el agarre y se retiró para cambiar el tema—. ¿Qué hay sobre las hermanas? ¿Confías en ellas?

Dado que jamás había percibido el aura de Rinko de esa manera, estaba segura que había algo extraño, como si la estuviera llamando, y estaba más que segura que era la Omega en el interior de la princesa quien la estaba atrayendo. Debía tener precaución. 

—Si… pienso que… podemos confiar en ellas —Rinko suspiró regresando a una distancia segura—. Además, no podemos irnos de aquí hasta que… tus heridas sanen —dijo como excusa—, no olvidemos que Ewigkeit está muy lejos y ni siquiera tenemos un caballo.

—O una espada —recalcó Sayo, recordando que había perdido la suya en la batalla del río. 

—Quisiera averiguar… sobre la resistencia —explicó Rinko—. Es… interesante su forma de… ver las cosas. 

—¿A qué se refiere Shirokane-sama? —esa parte de la conversación no estaba gustandole del todo a Sayo. 

—Creo que… debes de dejar de llamarme así… Sayori-san —le dijo Rinko, en tono que pretendió ser bromista, ya que vio la incomodidad de la Alfa—. Podrías equivocarte delante de otras personas. 

Sayo trató de ocultar su propia vergüenza. Jamás había pensado en llamar a la princesa de otra forma y ahora se vería forzada a hacerlo. No se sentía correcto, pero aún así debía hacerlo para mantener las apariencias por el momento. 

—Tiene razón… hummm… Rinrin… san —dijo esto último casi en un hilo de voz. 

—¡Rinrin! —Ako apareció en la puerta irrumpiendo justo a tiempo, llevando un par de tazas—. Mi hermana dice que es hora de la medicina de Sayori… ¡Oh! ¡Mucho gusto! —la chica se acercó a saludar a la Alfa, mostrándose curiosa de ver a uno—. Soy Ako —le extendió la mano, de la misma forma que lo había hecho Tomoe. 

—Mucho gusto —Sayo saludó con cierta resistencia, pero la niña fue bastante efusiva sacudiendo su mano—, soy Sayori. 

—¡Increíble, un Alfa! —la chica se acercó oliendola mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano—. Pocas veces puedo ver uno y las veces que lo he hecho no han sido realmente memorables. No suelen ser muy agradables. 

—¡Ah! —Sayo trató de apartar a la chica porque estaba invadiendo su espacio personal de forma brusca. 

—No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada en contra de los Alfas como mi hermana, de hecho espero conocer uno algún día —comenzó a divagar—, pero es extraño conocer a uno que no sea un patán agresivo. Por lo que ha dicho Rinrin, tú no eres así para nada, ella tiene una gran estima sobre ti y… 

—Ako-chan… —Rinko intervino para cortar eso y evitar que su nueva amiga dijera algo todavía más vergonzoso. 

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, ya veo! —la pequeña Omega se rió—. Bueno, como sea, es una pena Rinrin que hoy no puedas besarla… digo, curarla —se corrigió de su desliz no tan inocente—, como ayer. 

El rostro de Rinko se tiñó de rojo de inmediato y Sayo las miró sin entender qué estaba pasando. 

—¡Ako-chan, no digas esas cosas! —se quejó la Omega, tratando de ocultar el color de su cara. 

A Ako le hizo gracia la reacción de su nueva amiga y ahora sabía con qué podía molestarla y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo. 

—¡Fufufu! ¡Rinrin es penosa! —exclamó la chica picando las cosillas de la otra Omega—. Lo olvidaba, mi hermana me pidió que en cuanto puedas separarte de tu Alfa vayas a traer comida para ambas, claro si es que puedes separarte de ella —le dijo, guiñandole un ojo mientras abandonaba la habitación, dejando a Rinko hecha un mar de nervios y a Sayo queriendo ignorar sus insinuaciones. 

—Es muy enérgica la chica, ¿no? —preguntó Sayo, en un intento por disipar la incomodidad que se había creado de pronto. 

—Eh… si si, muy enérgica —estuvo de acuerdo Rinko con una escueta risa nerviosa. 

—¿Qué quiso decir sobre be… ? —preguntó, pero rápidamente fue cortada. 

—Eh… bueno… creo que… iré a buscar el desayuno —Rinko se levantó de golpe, dejando a Sayo con la palabra en la boca. 

La Alfa la vio salir sin poder detenerla o hacer alguna otra cosa, no en su estado, estaba limitada por el momento. Así que cuando estuvo a solas, sin más que hacer, Sayo se puso a recordar los pequeños detalles de la noche anterior. Ahora con más calma, pudo rememorar la sensación de la cálida aura de la Omega rodeando la suya. Había detalles que se escapaban de su mente, pero sabía que había pasado algo relevante, un cambio entre ellas, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta y su corazón se detuvo por un momento. 

Se rebuscó entre las ropas tratando de encontrar la bolsa que contenía sus supresores, pero fue inútil, la ropa que estaba usando era diferente a la que tenía el día anterior, era seguro que los había perdido en la persecución de la huida. 

Eso explicaba el porqué estaba comenzando a sentir el aura de Rinko con más fuerza, y no sólo eso, sino que su propia aura parecía empezar a estar fuera de control cuando la princesa estaba alrededor de ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió una punzada en su intimidad al pensar en que el celo de la Omega estaba muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca. 

—Esto es malo —le dijo a la nada en la habitación. 

Tenía el corazón latiendo desbocado por el pánico, no podía permitirse perder el control. Ella tenía que ser mejor que su instinto, mantener al Alfa abajo y evitar conectarse con la Omega de Rinko y… necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para superar esos días sin perder la cabeza o cometer una atrocidad. Si Tomoe era tan buena sanadora como decía la princesa, quizás ella podría ayudarla con tal predicamento. 

Rinko volvió varios minutos después y Sayo tuvo que pausar sus pensamientos. La Omega llevó consigo algunos platos de comida, piezas de pan y bebidas calientes en una charola, pero antes de dárselas a Sayo, le pasó el cuenco que contenía su medicamento.

—Tienes que… beberlo todo… es la medicina —aclaró Rinko, al ver las dudas en el rostro de Sayo que recibió el recipiente. 

Sayo olió el contenido antes de probarlo, y no mejoró en nada el sabor desagradable que ya había percibido cuando la punta de su lengua tocó el líquido. La cara de asco que hizo al beberlo hizo que Rinko soltara una risa discreta. 

—No es gracioso —se quejó la Alfa con un puchero al terminar de beber el amargo líquido, estaba conteniendo las ganas de devolverlo.

—No sabe mal… bueno, no tanto… —Rinko se tapó la boca de inmediato al darse cuenta que ella misma se había terminado exponiendo.

Sayo levantó una ceja.

—¿No sabe mal, eh? ¿Será acaso que ya lo probó? —la Alfa molestó a la Omega, viendo una oportunidad de devolverle la risa que le había provocado el verla sufrir con aquella medicina maloliente. 

—Va… vamos a desayunar —Rinko evadió las preguntas y en su lugar acercó la charola que Tomoe le había dado, y le extendió su plato a Sayo—. ¿Puedes comer sola?

Sayo lo sostuvo con su brazo no herido y lo acomodó en su regazo para poder maniobrar sin tener que usar demasiado el otro brazo que estaba limitado por su herida. 

—Sí, no hay problema, creo que puedo hacer esto. 

Ambas mujeres comieron en silencio, ya sin más bromas o chistes enmedio, pero no se trató de un silencio incómodo, al contrario, esta era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas sin las presiones del palacio o sus responsabilidades a cuestas, y era de alguna forma, liberador. Ninguna de las dos se imaginó estar una junto a la otra de esa manera. 

Una vez el plato se vació y los panes se acabaron, el apetito no fue un problema en lo absoluto, una nueva necesidad se abrió paso, una bastante vergonzosa por cierto. 

—Emm… Shir… Rinrin —se corrigió rápidamente Sayo—, necesito… ir al baño, ¿podrías…? 

—¡Oh! Claro… espera, iré a preguntar a Tomoe-san. 

Rinko había estado tan distraída que hasta el momento por su mente no había pasado nada de eso, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ella también lo necesitaría pronto. 

El baño se encontraba bastante lejos de la pequeña casa, demasiado para que Sayo pudiera levantarse e ir aún con ayuda, viendo esto, Tomoe le prestó un recipiente para que la Alfa pudiera hacer sus necesidades allí y Rinko se encargaría de limpiarlo. 

Rinko volvió con Sayo para explicarle la situación, aunque la Alfa no tomó las cosas de buena gana, por el momento no había más que hacer, y terminó aceptando a regañadientes. Estaba muy avergonzada por la situación que le tomó un poco de tiempo hacer lo que debía hacer. Rinko la había dejado a solas para que hiciera sus necesidades y no volvió sino hasta algunos minutos después para encargarse de limpiar las cosas. 

—Lo siento mucho… de verdad —se disculpó Sayo, apenada hasta la médula—. No debería hacer nada de esto por mí, yo sólo soy un sirviente suyo y usted es la princesa. 

—No tienes que… seguir disculpándote, todo está bien —aseveró Rinko tratando de que no se viera su desconcierto ya que nunca había hecho algo así, aunque siempre había una primera vez para todo. 

Dado que la incomodidad se había hecho presente, por el momento ninguna de las dos quiso seguir hablando y para fortuna de Rinko, fue llamada por Tomoe para que ayudara a Ako a recolectar algunos alimentos de la huerta, y aunque no quería dejar a Sayo sola, no le quedó más remedio. Un poco de espacio era necesario. Gracias al efecto de la medicina, que hizo que Sayo volviera a dormir, fue más sencillo para Rinko dejarla a solas y separarse con más facilidad para ir a cumplir la nueva tarea. A pesar de la incomodidad inicial, Rinko se sentía feliz de ser útil como no lo había sido antes y eso se reflejó enseguida. 

—Te veo más contenta hoy, Rinrin, tu Alfa te hace feliz y eso es bueno —le dijo Ako, mientras le entregaba la canasta en la que recogerían los vegetales—. ¡Vamos, sígueme, la huerta está por aquí!

—¿Eh? Con… contenta… no, bueno, supongo que… lo normal —trató de justificarse escondiendo su cabeza detrás de la canasta mientras seguía a Ako hasta la huerta unos metros más allá de la choza. 

—Hummm… —Ako rascó su barbilla deteniéndose en la entrada para observar por dónde comenzar—, en serio se nota que la quieres mucho. Aunque es un poco raro lo formales que son entre ustedes, ¿hace cuanto que se conocen? 

—Emm… ¿raro? No, no creo que sea raro… además siempre ha sido así… las dos siempre nos hemos tratado de esa manera… —Rinko siguió a Ako y empezó a cortar algunos vegetales que Ako le fue señalando–. ¿Y desde cuando nos conocemos? Pues ella siempre ha estado conmigo… desde niñas…

Aquello se sentía casi como una mentira aunque había mucha verdad en sus palabras, la realidad es que a pesar de todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse o de estar juntas, nunca se había planteado seriamente el querer a Sayo más allá del afecto que ya sentía por ella, primeramente porque era su guardiana y en segundo lugar porque no podía por varias razones, su compromiso, el estado de Sayo, su madre y algunas otras cosas. 

—Eso es bueno Rinrin, el que ustedes se conozcan de tanto tiempo —Ako olisqueó a la Omega acercándose a ella demasiado—. Será mejor que mi hermana se de prisa en curarla, porque no te queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Mu… mucho tiempo? ¡¿Para qué?!

—Fufufu —se rió Ako, soltando la canasta que llevaba en la mano y derramando lo poco que había dentro sobre el suelo e hizo una pose extraña—. Podré parecer una niña, pero… no lo soy. ¡Gyran!

—Yo no digo que… seas una niña, Ako-chan —aseveró Rinko, aún intrigada por sus palabras y ayudándola a recoger lo que había tirado—. De hecho creo que sabes más cosas sobre ser una Omega que yo. 

—Bueno no es que sepa tanto, pero es necesario conocer sobre ciertas cosas, porque a juzgar por tu olor, tu celo está apenas a unos días de distancia —Ako le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y se perdió detrás de algunas plantas—. Debes estar contenta de tener un Alfa contigo, así no tendrás que tomar supresores ni sufrir durante todos esos días. 

Un sudor frío recorrió a Rinko. 

Su celo. Lo había olvidado por completo con la preocupación de la salud de Sayo. Era cierto, según las cuentas para la boda, su celo estaba a nada de llegar. Tembló de pensar en lo que venía. 

—¿Ako-chan? ¿Crees que… Tomoe-san me pueda dar de los mismos supresores que… hmmm, que te dio durante tu celo? 

—Rinrin seamos honestas —la chica la miró por encima de los arbustos—. Tú no necesitas supresores. Tienes a una Alfa perfectamente dispuesta a tomarte esperándote en casa —le guiñó el ojo—. Eres afortunada por eso, así que no temas, mi hermana la tendrá lista para entonces. 

—Pero… si fuera necesario… ¿Crees que ella podría darme supresores? —insistió, con el corazón encogido y dicha insistencia llamó la atención de Ako. 

—Hummm —la chica se rascó la cabeza—. Las plantas para hacer supresores no son nada fáciles de encontrar. Mi hermana las cultiva en este mismo jardín —Ako se desvió del camino y la llevó a una zona un poco más apartada de los vegetales comestibles, hasta donde pudo ver tan solo un cuadro con tierra y nada más. 

—Pero… aquí no hay nada —exclamó abatida. 

—No, porque las acabamos de utilizar —Ako se encogió de hombros—. Las plantas tienen su chiste Rinrin, y se llevan su tiempo para crecer. Así que, sin temor a equivocarme, dudo que mi hermana tenga suficientes hierbas en casa para poder hacer algo en tan poco tiempo. 

El rostro de Rinko palideció ante la noticia.

—Pero tranquila, no es como que los vayas a necesitar, cualquiera puede sentir la fuerte atracción que hay entre ustedes —la chica le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que Rinko no supo cómo corresponder.

—El problema es que… —se detuvo evaluando si debía hablar sobre eso o no—. Verás… Sayori-san… pues… ella no puede… 

—¿No puede qué? —Ako no entendió a qué se refería. 

—Eso… —la cara de Rinko volvió a recuperar el color gracias a su vergüenza. 

—¿Y por qué no iba a poder? —de nuevo Ako la miró incrédula. 

—No… olvidalo… —se arrepintió y volvió sobre sus pasos. 

—Rinrin —la pequeña Omega se llevó las manos a la cintura—, ¿qué pasa con tu Alfa? 

—Nada… sólo estoy nerviosa… —dijo para finalizar la conversación y se fue a perder al otro extremo de la huerta. 

La mañana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rinko trabajó lo mejor que pudo, siguiendo las instrucciones de su amiga, ya que era la primera vez que realizaba ese tipo de trabajo y fuera de la plática incómoda al inicio, todo había ido bien, aunque se sentía bastante cansada y con ganas de dormir una larga siesta. 

Cuando volvieron a casa, Sayo seguía dormida, cosa que agradeció, ya que en ese momento, no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, además de que también quería tener un descanso y pensar sobre algunas cosas. Así que aprovecho el momento después de dejar a Ako en la cocina con su hermana. 

Fue a recostarse al lado de Sayo, manteniendo la distancia se acomodo en el suelo colocando algunas mantas y se puso a divagar mientras el cansancio iba ganándole poco a poco. Sabía desde siempre sobre la condición especial de Sayo. La falta de conexión con el Alfa interno de Sayo la hacía inmune a las feromonas que emitía su Omega, pero lo que había estado sintiendo últimamente, no sólo en los últimos dos días, no tenía una forma de explicarlo. Había habido un cambio gradual, quizás leve al inicio, que de pronto con todos los sucesos del asalto a la caravana, parecían haberse precipitado. 

El aura de Sayo cada vez se sentía más fuerte y ella se encontraba terriblemente atraída al Alfa, tanto que no sabía si era sólo por el celo o, quizás, algo más profundo. No ahondó más, porque el sueño al fin llegó y Rinko se quedó dormida. 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando despertó y vio que Sayo todavía seguía durmiendo, se levantó para ir a ver a las hermanas. Sin embargo, sólo encontró a Ako en la cocina. 

—¡Oh, Rinrin! Que bueno que despertaste, mi hermana tuvo que salir para ir a atender algunos asuntos, así que me dejó a cargo del almuerzo —explicó la chica moviéndose por la cocina preparando todo—. Estoy haciendo algo delicioso para comer, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. 

—No tengo mucha experiencia… pero puedo ayudar… 

Ako se negó, ella claramente tenía todo bajo control y aunque fuera como compañía Rinko estaba por sentarse a mirarla. 

—Ya te dije yo me encargo de esto, lo que sí puedes hacer es ayudar a tu Alfa a tomar un baño, que creo que le hace falta —Ako hizo el gesto de taparse la nariz—. Su olor es bastante fuerte y comienza a ser un poco molesto para mi lado Omega. 

—Lo siento… —Rinko se disculpó enseguida aunque no era ella la que olía mal y realmente no lo había notado. 

—¡Ah! Está bien, la verdad es que mi hermana está un poco preocupada porque las feromonas que tiene tu Alfa puedan afectarme —dijo restándole importancia—. Pero como ya están enlazadas, no me son atractivas, solamente algo molestas. 

—¿En verdad? —eso se le hizo curioso a Rinko. 

—Si —Ako asintió—, creo que mi hermana dejó las cosas en la habitación. 

—¿Las cosas para el baño? —Rinko frunció el ceño tratando de recordar si las había visto.

—Tienes que asear a esa Alfa antes de que regrese mi hermana. 

—Si… si, no te preocupes Ako-chan… lo haré. 

  
  


El rostro de Rinko estaba completamente sonrojado cuando se dirigió a la habitación en busca de todo lo necesario para el baño, esta era otra cosa vergonzosa que tendría que hacer por primera vez en su vida. Encontró a un costado de la puerta de la habitación una tina rústica de bambú que en su interior contenía una toalla, una esponja, jabón y algunas mudas de ropa. 

Con algo de dificultad, Rinko lo arrastró dentro de la habitación donde estaba Sayo. Acarreó agua del estanque para llenar la tina mientras dejaba calentar un poco de agua en la estufa, luego de pedirle permiso a Ako para hacer eso. 

Cuando todo estuvo listo, fue hacía la Alfa para despertarla, puesto que aún dormía plácidamente. 

—Sayo-san —le dijo muy cerca del oído—, des… pierta… 

La mujer abrió los ojos abruptamente, asustada porque se encontró desorientada por algunos segundos hasta que su mente se aclaró después de la bruma del sueño. 

—Shiro… Rinrin-san, ¿qué pasa? 

Rinko negó con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo que iba a decirle. 

—No te asustes… todo está bien. Es sólo que… —Rinko desvió la mirada hacia la tina de agua que ya se encontraba instalada a unos pasos de dónde estaba y Sayo comprendió de qué se trataba—. Necesitas… darte un baño. 

—¡Oh, ya veo! —la mujer intentó incorporarse pero el dolor volvió de la misma manera que en la mañana y cayó en la cama incapaz de moverse demasiado.

—A… apoyate de mí —Rinko le ofreció su hombro y sus brazos como ayuda para que Sayo colocara sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de la princesa. 

El olor de Sayo lejos de ser desagradable, como parecía ser el caso para Ako, a ella le produjo una sensación extraña de atracción. Quería estar más cerca de ella y nunca soltarla. Su corazón latía demasiado a prisa y sentía que su respiración estaba muy agitada, esperaba que la Alfa no se diera cuenta de su estado. Con un esfuerzo de ambas, Sayo pudo incorporarse finalmente, quedando sentada sobre el futón. 

—¿Te duele… mucho? —preguntó Rinko, preocupada al ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro. 

—No, estoy bien, es tolerable —explicó la mujer intentando mover un poco el brazo, pero no tuvo éxito. 

—¿Estás segura? —la cuestionó nuevamente al ver que hacer aquel movimiento le provocó malestar. 

—Creo… que necesitare de su ayuda para ponerme de pie —tuvo que admitir que todavía no estaba lista. 

—Si… si, claro —Rinko se puso de pie y repitió la operación, dejando que Sayo se apoyara por completo en ella para ponerse de pie. 

El miedo de la Omega era no tener la suficiente fuerza para sostener el peso de ambas y que cayeran lastimando a Sayo en el proceso, pero al final, lo lograron. Rinko se felicitó por dentro por esta pequeña proeza, pero estando tan contenta por ello no se percató de que Sayo comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa, ante la mirada atónita que le dio.

—Ah… Ah… —el rostro de Rinko se puso completamente rojo entrando en pánico cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a ver cómo Sayo luchaba con la camisola para retirarla y había mostrando parte del pecho de la Alfa. 

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, cubriendo su rostro tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y porque no quería ver de forma impertinente e incomodar a su protectora. 

—Yo… yo puedo hacer esto —le dijo Sayo intentando sonar casual por la reacción de la Omega—. Creo que puede retirarse —dijo ya que ella también estaba algo avergonzada—. 

—¡No! —grito decidida y enseguida se tapó la boca.

—¿Me ayudará a bañarme? —Sayo la miró alzando una ceja—. Es demasiado atrevido de mi parte poner una carga como esa en sus hombros, me las arreglaré para hacerlo sola, ya ha hecho demasiado —terminó de quitarse los pantalones apoyándose ahora en el borde de la tina, pero todavía le costaba trabajo moverse sobre todo si tenía que usar sólo un brazo para todas las tareas. 

—No… yo… si, si… claro que ayudaré —Rinko se dio la vuelta, aún sin descubrir su rostro del todo—. Se... será mejor que entres a la tina —Sayo iba a negarse, pero enseguida Rinko la corto—. No aceptaré un no.

Sayo la miró en silencio algunos segundos contemplando el nerviosismo por encima de su posición decidida lo que le pareció algo lindo, así que no hizo más comentarios ya que sólo iba a delatarla y, en su lugar, se introdujo en el recipiente disfrutando la sensación del agua tibia sobre su cuerpo. 

—¿Está bien el agua? —preguntó Rinko con algo de temor de que estuviera muy caliente.

—Está muy bien, Rinrin-san —respondió Sayo, tratando de no recargarse sobre su espalda, pero la cálida humedad estaba siendo casi increíble sobre sus músculos adoloridos.

Poco a poco estaba entrando en un estado de relajación y tranquilidad que le hizo fácil estar cerca de la Omega. Se sintió segura en ese momento, ya que parecía que las feromonas de Rinko no estaban haciendo ningún efecto sobre ella, lo cual considero positivo. Sería un desastre que le afectará justo en ese momento. 

Con el brazo dominante herido, Sayo no podía lavarse bien, así que Rinko se preparó para asistirla. Mojó la esponja y colocó un poco de jabón sobre ella. 

—¿Quieres que… bueno, te ayudo? —se mostró vacilante pidiendo el permiso, pero la Alfa estaba tan ensimismada en lo relajante del baño que apenas pudo decir algo. La sensación dulce y cálida estaba nublando su mente.

—Por favor... 

Rinko estaba demasiado nerviosa para darse cuenta que la Alfa estaba prácticamente ignorándola cuando empezó a lavarla. La Omega de Rinko parecía estar demasiado excitada que la mano le temblaba casi sin control, el conjunto de sensaciones era demasiado abrumador para ella y no sabía qué hacer con todo eso. 

Tratando de superar su timidez, Rinko comenzó a tallar la fuerte espalda de Sayo, sin mediar palabra. Se distrajo cuando comenzó a notar las diversas cicatrices distribuidas sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, algunas de las cuales, reconocía como heridas que se había hecho protegiéndola o quizás en algunas otra peleas o entrenamientos. 

Recordaba vagamente que al inicio, cuando Sayo comenzó a cuidarla, en ocasiones acudía a su lado con heridas provocadas durante sus prácticas con el, entonces, comandante de la guardia. Eran marcas finas y desordenadas resultado de los incontables latigazos con los que Sayo fue castigada en su niñez por aquel hombre. No sentía la menor simpatía por él y debía confesar que, aunque no fuera propio de ella, se alegró mucho cuando supo que había recibido su merecido después del atentado al castillo en su cumpleaños. 

En el costado del torso, una amplia cicatriz llamó su atención. En lugar de tallarla con la esponja, la repasó con sus dedos, siguiendo su camino tortuoso. Era el horrible corte que se había llevado Sayo, precisamente en el atentado de su cumpleaños. El recuerdo poco a poco comenzó a inundar sus pensamientos con confusión y se quedó perdida hasta que Sayo la llamó.

—¿Rinrin-san? 

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó la chica, al darse cuenta que Sayo estaba tomando su mano para detenerla—. Yo… me distraje. 

—¿Es por la cicatriz? —preguntó Sayo, sólo por cortesía, pues había sentido el cambio en el aura de la Omega y se preocupó, sabía bien lo que estaba pensando. 

Rinko la miró por un momento antes de afirmar con la cabeza. 

—Lo… lo siento mucho Sayo-san, fue por mi culpa que… —Sayo puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de Rinko para que no siguiera hablando apenas con un toque suave y superficial. 

—No lo fue —aseguró—, no fue su culpa, princesa.

Sayo se sentía embriagada, un sentimiento de adormecimiento de sus sentidos racionales y una exaltación de algo más en su interior.

—Es sólo que… yo recuerdo que te veías… mal, ese día… tenía mucho miedo… 

Sayo tragó duro al recordar los eventos de aquel día horrible. Jamás lo había hablado con Rinko y se sentía intrigada por saber lo que la Omega recordaba. Inconscientemente se acercó un poco más a la chica.

—¿Recuerda qué fue lo que pasó? —se miraron y Rinko desvió los ojos. 

—Yo… solo recuerdo que estabas luchando —la chica dio un fuerte suspiro—. Estaba asustada… y esos Alfas… cuando ellos me jalaron, sólo quería huir de ahí y entonces… te llamé, pero… vi cuando la espada se clavó en ti, justo aquí —tocó nuevamente la herida rozando con la yema de sus dedos y Sayo se estremeció—. Fue todo… confuso después de eso. Pero… se que me salvaste. Hubo un momento en el que… me sentí… a salvo y ya no supe más.

Sayo no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo su respiración hasta que Rinko terminó su relato y esta vez al inhalar, sintió el golpe de las feromonas de la Omega. Estaban tan cerca.

—Es un recuerdo horrible —aseveró Sayo tratando de mantenerse tranquila, solo que sus ojos estaban sobre los labios de Rinko y tragó saliva—. Pero eso está en el pasado. Lo importante es que usted está bien ahora. 

—Y tú… tú también —Rinko reinició su labor cortando el momento, su rostro estaba ruborizado. 

Sayo era muy consciente de los movimientos suaves y rítmicos de las manos de Rinko sobre ella. Podía sentir como el aura de la Omega llamaba a su Alfa y la atracción se estaba volviendo más fuerte que nunca hacía Rinko. Era una sensación peligrosa, porque deseaba perderse en ella. Si quería, solo necesitaría mover el brazo y tomar a Rinko para meterla dentro de la tina y… No, apartó esos pensamientos, sólo que cuando Rinko comenzó a enjabonar su pecho, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ya que sus rostro estaban tan cerca, que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el control. Tan sólo tenía que inclinarse ligeramente para cerrar la brecha y atrapar los labios rosas de Rinko con los suyos. 

Su mente estaba hecha un lío. 

El calor que se había instalado en su intimidad era cada vez más intenso, a tal grado que se hizo insoportable. Trataba de mantenerse tranquila, pero notó como su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido y lo que inicialmente era un baño agradable, era cada segundo más caliente y no por el agua tibia. 

De un momento a otro, pudo notar que el calor en su interior comenzó a provocar una respuesta física nueva, algo que no había experimentado antes. ¡De entre sus piernas estaba creciendo un intruso! Su reacción fue instantánea, pegando un brinco que asustó a Rinko. 

—¡Perdón! ¿Te… te hice daño? —preguntó la Omega, sobresaltada por la reacción de la Alfa. 

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Todo está bien! —le dijo, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza—. Creo que… ya, yo me puedo seguir lavando, ya solamente faltan las piernas.

—¿Se… segura? Puedo seguir —respondió Rinko, sin entregar la esponja todavía. 

—No, yo seguiré, no se preocupe —casi le arrebató la esponja, dejando a Rinko extrañada por el cambio en la atmósfera tan abrupto. 

Rinko se alejó confundida, dándole un poco de privacidad, tanto a Sayo como a ella misma. Se sentía acalorada y no podía identificar del todo los sentimientos que estaban arremolinándose en su interior. Quiso apartarlos entreteniéndose revisando la ropa que Tomoe había dejado. Eran algunas camisolas sencillas y un par de pantalones que supuso eran de la beta. Al verlos supo que le quedarían un poco largos a Sayo, pero podía arreglarlo fácilmente. 

Sayo observó a Rinko en el otro rincón de la habitación y volvió su atención a lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo y lo que había ahora entre sus piernas. Cuando la conexión con su Alfa interno fue cortada, muchos de los cambios normales que debían venir sobre su cuerpo nunca llegaron. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que las feromonas no le afectarán, que no sintiera necesidad de un celo o que su instinto de Alfa no se manifestará, así que en consecuencia, jamás había tenido la aparición de un falo, y por lo tanto, no sabía qué hacer para que desapareciera. Este era el peor momento para que dichos cambios ocurrieran y con Rinko tan cerca, ella estaba volviéndose un peligro para la Omega. 

Sólo quería ignorar la situación hasta que aquella cosa se fuera, pero no lo hacía, estaba erguido imponente, como si estuviera burlándose de ella y señalando a la Omega para que ésta viniera hacia él o Sayo lo llevara hasta ella. Desesperada, Sayo lo agarró y en lugar de disminuir la erección, se hizo más notoria y mandó una escalofrío por su columna cuando sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de él. Tocarlo no estaba ayudando. 

Después de algunos minutos que Rinko consideró prudentes para que Sayo terminara su baño, se acercó con la toalla, para ayudar a levantarla y sacarla de la tina. Sólo que, al acercarse, pudo notar el gran problema con el que estaba luchando la Alfa. El rostro de la Omega se puso del tono más rojo que había tenido nunca en su vida. No sabía cómo reaccionar, tan sólo evitó mantener la mirada sobre aquel pedazo de carne extraño, para darle un poco de privacidad a Sayo que se notaba muy perturbada. La mente de Rinko estaba acelerada buscando una explicación. 

Hasta donde ella tenía entendido, Sayo no debía poder estar haciendo aquello, el Alfa de su protectora no era capaz de tener ese tipo de cambios. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que esa cosa apareciera? 

A pesar de estar ensimismada con todos esos pensamientos confusos, pudo notar como Sayo trataba de incorporarse sola, sin ayuda, pero el dolor le impidió hacerlo. Rinko se acercó a ayudarla con bastante precipitación y sin detenerse a razonar en las consecuencias. 

Cuando la afianzó para sostenerla, con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sayo envuelto en la delgada toalla, pudo sentir que ciertas partes de ella comenzaban a tener punzadas incómodas. El estar tan cerca del cuerpo de la Alfa, estando desnuda, con la piel brillando por las gotitas de agua y el suave olor del jabón, provocó que su interior se calentará de manera poco inocente. Tuvo que sofocar un pequeño gemido que quería escapar de sus labios para que Sayo no la malinterpretara. 

Haciendo acopio del poco autocontrol que todavía le quedaba, Rinko se aseguró de que Sayo estuviera de pie y fuera de la tina para vestirse sola, pero sentía que necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre ellas porque su Omega estaba demasiado ansiosa en ese momento y temía hacer una tontería. 

—Shirokane-sama, por favor… váyase —dijo suplicante con la poca racionalidad que todavía tenía.

—Sayo-san…

—No es el mejor momento, por favor —volvió a suplicar.

—Iré... iré a ayudar a Ako-chan con la comida —le informó a Sayo, antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando a la Alfa a solas para que pudiera resolver su problema. 

Sayo miró a Rinko salir y después de que la puerta se cerrara afianzó lo mejor que pudo la toalla, tratando de llegar a la cama para sentarse en ella. Podía sentir que eso seguía ahí y que no se iba a ir pronto. Estaba en pánico total.


End file.
